


BRAISE

by hep



Series: Food and Gallavich. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: In this AU Mickey is a chef starting at a new restaurant.Ian is in a relationship.I don't want to give too much away. There is cheating.  There is a lot of food.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't a long hiatus . I'm back. This one wont be updated daily though so be aware of that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I cook. Its what I do. So this will be more detailed than usual for the simple fact that I am very comfortable with the subject matter. I hope you like food.

The kitchen was hot. It was always fucking hot but Mickey’s annoyance at his saucier’s lack of listening skills was pissing him off to the point he was boiling over even before the Velouté literally boiled over. 

“Luis. I want to let you do your shit the way I know you know how but you not watching your fucking pots it gunna give me a fucking aneurysm.” 

Mickey wiped the sweat from his forehead with a nearby towel he used only for that before getting back to his Salmis of Duck , watching as a kitchen hand he had been training plated it perfectly before placing it for pick up. 

“Well done Aiden” Mickey nodded, only looking his shoulder a quick minute to be sure that Luis was in fact re starting his sauce before returning his gaze to the trainee who smiled warmly at the compliment. 

“ Thank you Chef.” Aiden replied taking a look around as if he was watching the hustle and bustle of the kitchen for the first time. “ I can’t believe its your last service Mick. This new guy isn’t going to let me plate or learn anything besides shaving bloody truffles or grunt work” his head hung low knowing that Mickey leaving meant he was back to the bottom of the kitchen latter and the brunette did nothing to assuage his worries just furrowing his brow before checking on the Watercress soup. 

“We all work our way up Aiden. Chef Micheals has a reputation of being a hard ass but so do I” he smirked while deg lazing a pan mindlessly, while his sous chefs and kitchen prep worked hurriedly around him. Mickey was cool and collected suddenly. He wasn’t always so calm. He could blow a gasket while the heat was, literally on but there was something about this being his last shift at the French restaurant that had him feeling more relaxed than he had in years. 

“And you are” Aiden retorted easily “ had to kiss your ass for months to touch a fucking spoon. Now I am back to square one with another one of you egotistical Chef de Cuisine pricks” Aiden taunted, earning him a wide smile from his mentor. 

 

The night came and went in a blur, Aiden was the last to leave giving him a long lingering hug before bidding him farewell . Then there was one, just Mickey standing alone in the kitchen that he had started in almost 10 years earlier under Chef Alain Dubois, starting as a kitchen boy and slowly working his way up. Cheg Dubois paid for culinary school for him, taught him everything he knew, essentially turning Mickey from Southside thug going no where to a sought after skilled world class Chef. Alain was the father figure Mickey never had. He was everything to him and when he died it was the first time the brunette shed real tears for the loss of someone. 

The restaurant was to be his and Alain’s son D’arcy’s to work on together with Mickey as head chef, D’arcy as owner. Unfortunately the apple did fall far from the tree in D’arcy’s case, his father’s goodwill and kind heart seemingly passing the younger man by entirely. Mickey knew before the cancer had even won the battle Alain had been long fighting with the disease that there was no way D'arcy intended to keep Mickey on as head chef. So when he was cornered at the older man’s wake it came as no surprise to him that D’arcy had already hired on a chef of his liking, suggesting Mickey worked under this chef as a sous chef, a severe step down in his career. D’arcy wasn’t stupid, evil and conniving sure but not stupid he knew there was no way Mickey would do such as thing as to step back in his position so he did the only thing he could. He gave his notice. That was 3 weeks ago. He had spent two of them helping Chef Michael's become familiar with the kitchen as gracefully as he could, after all the situation wasn't the other Chefs doing he was merely a pawn in the other man's scheme so they stayed professional Chef Michaels' thanking Mickey profusely for his help before leaving him one last week to end his time at the restaurant on his own terms. 

 

 

The life of a Chef wasn’t all it was cracked up to be on those home cooking shows you see on the Food Network. On those shows the chef’s are smiling cooking with ease with only the freshest of ingredients, not talking about budgets or monthly food cap’s or waste. Just looking smugly into the camera knowing the network is footing the bill and giving them free range on what to cook. They have it made. They aren’t the average chef, cooking or doing prep 20 hours a day 6 days a week, shopping and managing cost on their ‘day off’. 

Mickey had 4 days before he was due to start his new position at a brand new restaurant located in the Loop. This would be his first 4 days off in a row in over ten years. He was spending it lying on his couch criticising other chefs of course, the food network provided hours of entertainment while he very purposely avoided his phone. 

 

When he finally decided to flick the tv off and glance down at the waiting messages he saw 3 from his sister Mandy and 9 from Gage. Gage, stupid pathetic Gage. They had been fucking for months but somehow the lanky blond wasn’t getting the hint that it was just that, fucking. He had no interest in what the other man would babble on about before he got naked or after, yet he still tried. He tried and tried and tried relentlessly to get Mickey to engage in conversation or have dinner with him. He would even go to the restaurant ordering the most expensive items on the menu with friends bragging about how he was seeing the Chef. Mickey never once made an appearance in the dining room when he knew Gage was out there. He did in fact go to the dining room to see many a guest who requested his presence, usually to give compliments but not Gage. If he had done anything to that effect it would have fed into the man’s lingering feelings of romance and Mickey wanted none of it. 

 

Gage’s finally message after a slew of requests for them to get together for a movie or something with Mickey’s 4 days off was a picture of his leaking dick. That was it, he had finally gotten the message that Mickey was in fact not biting on the whole dating thing and just given into what he knew would get his attention. They hadn’t fucked in a week and while Mickey contemplated just going out and picking someone up, saving him the hassle of Gages feeble attempts at a relationship, he was horny as a mother fucker and Gage was easy. 

The truth of it was, Mickey wouldn’t say no to a relationship if the right guy came along. He wasn’t a closeted kid anymore. He was open to the idea of being with someone for more than sex, a part of him actually craved the intimacy of it all. What he wasn’t open to was Gage. He found him easy to look at, but fucking moronic once he opened his mouth. Mickey wanted someone he could talk to that wouldn’t knock him into a boredom coma. It was nearly 11 on a Monday though and once again, Gage was easy. So he shot the other man a quick text. 

 

Mickey- I’ll be there in twenty prep yourself. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Polly was an up and coming restaurant with a prime location in loop surrounded by only the finest in eateries and shopping plazas. It was what Alain would have called "hip", it was what Mickey would call hipster. As of late, Polly had been severely mismanaged by a young entrepreneur who wanted to be a great restaurant er. 

Nigel Bathers came from money, he had attended Harvard business school and was out to make a name for himself separate from his parents wealth and part of that plan included owning some prominent businesses in Chicago the money to purchase them no doubt coming from his father but he certainly didn't make mention of that when bragging to his friends. The purchase of Polly was probably done on the whim and firing the last 3 chefs who had tried to make it their own had also most likely been done without a second thought. So why would Mickey sign up to work for the guy and run a kitchen knowing he was more then likely going to be sacked within a week? Why not? What did he have to lose? He had already lost his home when D'arcy essentially removed him from Le Petite Confit. This was a shot to revamp a menu from beginning to end, Nigel wanted something new and fresh. Mickey would have complete control over what he cooked at all times. For a Chef he couldn't yet afford to buy his own restaurant that was magically. It was the golden ticket so to speak. No chef would turn that down even if failure was obviously on the menu. He had to at least try. He would kick himself if he didn't. 

 

The restaurants atmosphere was very minimal only simple velvet red chairs and booths with crisp black tables a little too close together for Mickey's personal taste. He never liked feeling like he was intruding on someone else dinner when seated at his own table. So the first thing he did was rid the place of 4 small tables. He would bring it up with Nigel upon his arrival expected this evening before dinner service began. Nigel had redone the entire restaurant to his liking just after he purchased it roughly 6 months prior. He did it in his favorite colors he explained to Mickey when they first met, black and Red. The bar was slate, cold looking at first glance but actually quite warm within the room appointed with tall high back bar stools and minimal decor save for a few abstract dark paintings on the wall done in slate grey and red color schemes. Mickey quite liked the look of the place, it was sort of dark clearly trying to be edgy but not over the top or in your face with a theme. It sort of reminded him of himself, actually. The thought had him smiling just a tad as the kitchen staff made there way to here about tonight menu and get re acquainted with their new head chef. 

It was a new start for Mickey and he was looking so forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian hated that he had to study on gorgeous fall day. School never came as easily to him as it had to his older brother. Lip barely had to open a book to earn himself a free ride to MIT. Where as Ian had worked his ass off to get into university of Chicago School of Business and truth be told, his final year was kicking his ass. Finally giving in to the breeze coming into his tiny apartment he decided to step onto the balcony for a smoke thumbing threw his messages easily while he watched the city below. 

Nigel- Don’t forget Polly tonight intro’ing cocky new chef need you there babe 

Nigel- 7pm don’t be late. Look nice. Important people coming. 

 

Ian let out a long suffering sigh. He liked Nigel a lot when it was just the two of them, when the good looking blond wasn’t trying so hard to impress people. Tonight would not be one of those times he could tell just by looking at the messages . Ian had been his date at every new opening of Polly lately, each one with a different chef that Nigel thought was the next Gordon Ramsey. In a couple of weeks the guy would breath the wrong way and Ian would be suiting up again to meet his replacement and schmooze whatever snobby crowd Nigel had invited out with them. Ian wasn’t in the mood for any of it, he had classes to study for and he couldn’t fall behind but he knew that being there for his boyfriend was something he unofficially signed up for when they made it official. 

 

Ian- I will be there, no worries. Calm down hun I’m sure it will be great. 

 

After stubbing out his cigarette butt and giving a nod to his nosy neighbor Mrs. Gladstone with whom he shared a balcony with, a small metal wall barely separating their space, he made his way into the apartment once again. After another lingering look at his last C paper he decided to screw off studying for the night choosing to go for a long run instead. He couldn’t look at his books any longer or think about the faux smile he would have to plaster on his face all evening. Instead he threw on some basketball shorts and tight tank top hitting the streets with a whistle from Mrs Gladstone a few floors up as he hit the pavement. He gave her a smile before losing himself in his music while his feet took him away. 

 

 

6:30 Ian looked down at his phone, fuck how had he ended up early to this thing? Taking in the restaurant carefully he didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. 

“ Hello Ian? Meeting Nigel?” Grace the hostess greeted warmly “ he's not here yet, you can warm a table for 6 on your own or make yourself at home at the bar, up to you” she offered leading the redhead towards the bar. 

Tony the bartender wasn’t there but it seemed he had been replaced but someone much shorter and a little more brisk in his movements. He was moving bottles on the bottom shelf with little to no grace swearing as one nearly fell. “Fuck” 

“ ummm need a drink anything hard” Ian started looking at his phone for any updates on Nigels where abouts. 

“Oh is that right? Anything in particular there firecrotch? Or am I just supposed to fucking guess” 

Ian, obviously taken aback by the new bartender's attitude put his phone down to eye the man in front of him who was now pouring him some kind of drink with orange juice. He was on the shorter side but stocky well built broad shouldered, jet black hair pale skin. He was hot. Stupid hot in fact. That was probably why he could get away with that attitude of his. “Is that how you talk to all customers?” 

“ don’t usually talk to them” 

“ whats this?” Ian motioned cautiously to the drink the man had poured him, not yet brave or dumb enough to take a sip. 

“ Jack Daniels and orange juice” he replied laughing at the grimace on Ian’s face. “ buddy you said strong. Give it a try why don’t ya” 

After gingerly taking a sip Ian smiled surprisingly “ mixes better than I would have imagined” He took another sip rolling his eyes at the smug look on the bartender's face. “I’m Ian” he began but was cut off by Tony who seemed to be in a rush. 

“ Hey Mick sorry, I was going to get your drink got caught in the back Eliza giving me shit “ 

“That’s why you don’t shit where you eat “ the dark haired man shook his head at the bartender with a taunting smile as he made his way to the back. 

“I’m confused” Ian said almost to himself. 

A little unsure of what had just happened, before he could clarify Tony nodded to the doorway “ “think your dates here Ian” . With that Ian made his way over to Nigel and the two couples he didn’t recognize but knew he needed to impress. 

So, after downing his big glass of liquid courage he was prepared to charm the pants of them. On the walk over he couldn’t help his mind wandering for only a small second to the idea of the charming the pants off of someone else, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is all about dinner. What you order says a lot about you. When I cook for people I truly get excited when someone is willing to go on the journey I want to take them on. So think about that the next time you go out. If the chef has a dinner special order that! 
> 
>  
> 
> Food can be such a connection to share with a person. I really believe that.   
> 1  
> Enjoy

Nigel and Mickey had discussed the menu at length in the weeks before him starting his new position at Polly. The idea that he could revamp the entire menu right off the hop wasn’t quite the deal the had struck. Some old stand by’s had to stay with Mickey sneaking in his own flare to see how it went over with their clientele.   
Mickey’s disappointment at this was probably the same as the other chef’s Nigel had fired. People are creatures of habit. If you leave a bunch of the same old same old on a menu littered with just a few new options most will order what they know. A rare few Mickey coined food unicorns will try something new every time but the unicorns didn’t bring in enough business to make someone like Nigel change his ways. 

So there he was in what was supposed to be HIS kitchen looking at orders and orders of lamb over quinoa and chestnut pancetta fettuccine, both fine dishes of course but neither screamed Mickey Milkovich was here. That’s why he smiled so wide looking around in disbelief when the first order of grilled cheese came up. 

This was no ordinary grilled cheese, it was made with freshly baked pumpkin bread that Mickey had spent all early morning baking himself. The bread is topped with a rich rosemary garlic pesto, topped with tart apple slices and thick old cheddar cheese and arugula to finish it off. Served along side some bacon and cranberry sprouts. Its a pure fall taste explosion, that Mickey was almost certain no one was even going to try before the night was up. He couldn’t wait to start cooking, his happiness about the order was palpable instantly putting his kitchen staff at ease. It was important he could work with this people, you were just co workers in a kitchen the way you were say when stuffed in a busy office full of cubicles. He needed to get a rhythm with each and everyone that was literally on his feet the entire night. He needed their voices to be loud , their inflictions easy to read and vice versa. He needed to do this before his first inevitable burst of hurried anger. It would happen, it always did, and not just to naturally sarcastic pricks like Mickey , it happened to the even the calmest of Chefs. The pressure to be perfect in that high pressure atmosphere levied an intense amount of stress most cracked under at one point or another. It was both what he loved and hated about the job. 

 

 

“Ian” Nigel whispered over to his date while the other two couples chatted amongst themselves. “ why didn’t you wear the Piana Suit I bought you?” 

The redhead wanted to tell his boyfriend how terribly uncomfortable he was both in a $15,000 suit as well with anyone buying something so extravagant but he opted to not start that conversation at dinner, instead choosing to lie “ sorry I was in a hurry to get here after studying”   
He anxiously patted his black suit jacket down now fearing all eyes were on him and his frugal attire. 

Nigel noticing the anxiety he had caused places his hand discreetly on his boyfriend's thigh “ its ok, you know you look good in anything. I just wanted to pretty you up, show you off “ he winked flirtatiously causing a slight blush to wash over the redhead's freckled face. 

“Oh look at you two, so young so in love “ Olive Rich croons at them from across the table. Ian only ducks his head focusing on the delicious looking sandwich that was just placed before him. Olive was jumping the gun, him and Nigel hadn’t exchanged I love you’s as of yet and Ian was glad of it. He just wasn’t sure of the other man to that extent yet. He liked him, he liked him more when they weren’t forced to be proper in million dollar clothes eating ridiculous food he mostly hadn’t heard of , but he liked him. 

 

He also liked any Chef who put a grilled cheese on the menu, jesus that was good. It wasn’t like anything Ian had ever had, it certainly wasn’t like the sandwiches Fi would make for them but in a way it was. It was homey just in its appearance , looking much like any other grilled cheese yet just pretentious enough to fit in on Polly’s impressive menu. It was the best thing Ian had ever put in his mouth and he couldn’t help the slight moans from escaping his lips as he took another bite now positive he could cum just from eating a sandwich. 

 

Mickey finally had a lull in the orders, most tables were finishing up dessert, while a few straggles hadn’t ordered it yet. He was dying to know who at Nigels table ordered the Grilled cheese, hoping against hope it was the owner. If Bathers was at least willing to try the new food that was a step in the right direction.   
“Hey Eliza” Mickey greeted the waitress just outside of the bar while he looked at the tables of happy customers enjoying his food. “ who at Bathers table ordered the Sandwich, was it Nigel?” 

“ Nope” the curvaceous brunette responded easily “ Nigel had the pasta “ she stepped back noticing the obvious disappointed look on the chef's face “ you may have an in though, his boyfriend is the one who ordered the sandwich and he's been praising that thing since I brought it to him” 

Nigel was gay, huh? Mickey hadn’t picked up on that it seemed it was saddled with the very worst gaydar. “ who’s his boyfriend?” he questioned finally taking a long look at the table and realizing exactly who his boss's boyfriend must be. The redhead from earlier, who actually drank his jack and orange juice concoction. 

“Ian. The redhead. He’s here a lot since Nigel took over. Great guy super polite, always tips extra because Nigel doesn’t pay” she smiled sweetly when speaking about the guy as if she had a crush “ I’m pretty sure hes a student, doesn’t have much money but you watch he will come over here and hand me a wad of cash and thank me for all the hard work. Great guy that one” 

“Hmm” Mickey just nodded his understanding as she dreamily stared i Ian’s direction “ well Maybe that will rub off on his boyfriend and he wont fire me by the end of the week. You going to get dessert orders now?” She nodded straightening her hair before walking towards the table “ it will be all 5 creme brule’s,or poached pears and one OOOPs I dropped the apple pie. You watch. “ Mickey asserted before going back into the kitchen to check on things. 

 

Within 10 minutes Micha was calling out the dessert order for Nigels table, Eliza stood nearby to smile knowingly at Mickey as he heard 5 creme brules and one Oooops I dropped the apple pie. 

 

At least one person that night was getting a taste of Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the dishes mentioned I make on a regular basis. 
> 
> tonight is in fact chestnut pancetta pasta.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of a long dinner service saw Mickey completing some cleaning he didn’t think the staff had done to his exact specifications, so he just did it himself, If you want something done right… so they say. An empty clean kitchen after a hards days work was a glorious thing in Mickey’s mind. It was only second to those stated moments before anyone else showed up in the morning and he had the place all to himself. As the brunette took one last look around at the gorgeous room appointed with only the best kitchen gear and gadgets he couldn’t help but hope his time wasn’t up. He wanted to know he somehow impressed Nigel enough to really put his mark on the place. He wanted that more than anything. He had been playing it coy being self deprecating for the weeks leading up to this but deep down in the pit of his stomach he could feel an intense yearning for this to work, for Mickey Milkovich to really be in charge of a kitchen making his own menu, having people flock to eat his food. It was everything he had been working for for the last ten years. Suddenly he shuddered with the realization of his dreams being dangled directly in front of his face like that of a carrot in front of a cartoon rabbit. 

He needed a drink. 

When he walked out into the almost empty restaurant floor he noted Nigel and one of the couples that had accompanied him to dinner were still chatting over some after dinner drinks. While Ian the man’s boyfriend according to Eliza was huddled at the bar strumming his phone mindlessly, apparently left to his own devices. 

“I’m dying to know how the sandwich was “ Mickey said pointedly getting the other mans attention as he took the bar stool right next to the redhead. 

“Oh, right. You're’ the new chef huh? Nigel talked about you during dinner.” Ian sucked on his bottom lip nervously raking in Mickey’s face carefully “ that was unlike any grilled cheese I’ve ever had man. Just fucking amazing” 

Mickey smiled warmly at the compliment. “ Thanks man. “ Eliza wasn’t wrong Ian was pretty great, at least to look at. The low lighting of the room illuminated his pale freckled skin perfectly and his piercing green eyes had this way of looking right into the brunettes soul, his gaze causing Mickey to thumb his nose anxiously. “ so you uh, are with Nigel? Seems you lost you date?” He motioned to the take where it didn’t look like the redheads boyfriends was leaving anytime soon. 

Ian sighed lowly “ trying to get ahold of my sister anyways.” He picked his phone up again obviously annoyed “ I take business and I need someone who runs a business to let me shadow them for a day or two. She owns a laundromat, hoping she will help me out.” 

Mickey furrowed his brow incredulously “ don’t your boyfriend, I donno own a restaurant just to name one?” He asked screwing his face up in confusion, giving Tony a thank you nod when he sat a jack and oj in front of him silently. 

“ Yeah, he does but he's too busy. I guess” he mumbled quietly clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“ well I can do it.” Mickey offered, shocking himself with his own words. It wasn’t really like him to help anyone he barely knew. “ I mean that is if your man doesn’t fire my ass. I do kinda run a business here. I mean if that counts” he offered stuttering a tad by the end of his sentence, noticing Tony slight eyebrow raise at the end of the bar. 

“ Oh it totally counts Mickey! Mickey , it's Mickey right?” Ian practically beamed at the news throwing his phone to the counter after giving Mickey his number so that they could get in touch in the next couple days to meet up. “ Oh man that so much better than a laundromat. Now I gotta make sure he doesn’t you” he teased, Mickey not able to contain the smile pressing across his lips at the sight of the elated beautiful man. 

“Mickey tonight's dinner was nothing short of amazing. Ian here couldn’t stop talking about that damn grilled cheese “ Nigel placed a warm hand on his shoulder, motioning for his boyfriend to head towards the door, before doing so the redhead was sure to find Eliza and sure enough Mickey watched as he handed her a fist full of cash. 

“ Thanks Nigel. I really love the restaurant, it runs like a well oiled machine back there” Mickey said easily fighting the urge to stare at his boss's boyfriend ass as they made their exit. 

 

‘What?” Mickey deadpanned while he finished his drink, not looking in Tony’s direction but feeling the other man’s judgemental gaze burning holes into his face. 

“ I said nothing “ the bartender raised his hands in defeat “ just …... the sexual tension was um palpable. You know between you and your boss's boyfriend.” he added pointedly wiping down the bar for the evening. 

Mickey licked his lips and rolled his eyes “ fuck off. No it wasn’t” he took one last sip of his drink trying to ignore the other man's accusations as best he could. He was merely helping Ian because the guy had tried his food. That was it, the guy was nice. He tipped well enjoyed good food and he needed some help, there was nothing more to it. Nothing at all. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian’s first text came in at 9am the very next morning. When Mickey finally made his way out of bed at ten he looked at it a little too long to be casual. ‘Shit Mick get it together.’ he thought to himself before reaching his hand down his boxers. Damn Gage had finally gotten the hint that Mickey wasn’t looking for anything serious, it seemed he had stopped messaging him all together. On one hand that was good, Mickey didn’t have to give him the old “ its not you it's me speech” that he hated delivering but on the other hand it meant he wasn’t getting laid. He was stuck jerking off to whatever hot men he had ran into throughout his day, the latest being a certain redhead who for sure wasn’t on the menu. But that didn’t mean he couldn't jerk off to the guy and his broad shoulders, that delectable smile, and what he could only assume was a ripped body underneath that tight black dress shirt he had on the night before. Mickey licked his palm getting it nice and wet before jerking at his cock with great veracity closing his eyes to picture Ian’s wet pink mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. 

“ oh fuck” Mickey punched out as he came hard the action causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.   
Now that that was taken care of he could focus on the task at hand, pun intended he smirked to himself grabbing once again for his phone. 

 

Hey Mickey, its Ian. I was hoping you were free sometime today.  
I know its your only day off so feel free to tell me to fuck off, but I could use the help if you aren’t busy. 

Mickey- yeah today is fine. Want to meet somewhere?  
Mickey- Not polly ;)

Ian- yeah hows about Black Coffee on Everest? I will buy you a coffee and pick your brain 1pm?

Mickey- sounds good. See you then. 

 

 

Ian’s run was a hot one forcing him to remove his shirt and wipe the sweat from his face not even a block away from his apartment. As he walked slowly to the front doors he heard a loud wolf whistle from above . 

“ hi Mrs. Gladstone” He bellowed shaking his head at his not so sercret admirer as he made his way into the building thankful for the air conditioned building on a hot fall day. He looked down at his phone to check the time as he entered his apartment nodding hello to his nosy neighbor who shamelessly opened her door only to check out his sweaty bare chest as she did most days. 

“ you got me feeling like a piece of meat, Gretta” he teased before closing his door much to the older woman's dismay. 

“Let a woman dream Ian, let a woman dream” she yelled into the empty hall, shamelessly. 

 

After a quick cold shower Ian made his way to the coffee shop on Everest buying two coffees and waiting in silence for Mickey to arrive. He was pulled out of his mindless surfing on facebook by two girls next to him giggling over some hot guy at the front door. He was a little stunned to see it was the chef they were drooling over. That was until he took a few seconds to really look at him forgetting exactly how hot chef Mickey was, and that once again, was stupid hot. Fuck. How did he let that slip his mind. This may have been a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think so far. Things are just getting started.


	5. Chapter 5

It was their third coffee meet up since Mickey had offered his help with Ian’s business class. The night before Ian had shadowed Mickey in the kitchen for over an hour to see the man in action. 

“That was intense lastnight” the redhead started sipping his coffee with ease “ I don’t think people know just how loud hot and fast shit is back there while they are waiting on their food” 

“Nah they really fucking don’t “ Mickey smiled into his drink before continuing “ i take it you don’t want to go into the restaurant business when all this “ he motions to ian’s workbooks “ is done” 

“I donno. Honestly I took business because my brother suggested it and I got in without too much hassle. What the fuck I’m gunna do with it is a whole other story” 

“Gotcha” 

“What about you ?” Ian asked curiously “ why cooking?” 

“ funny story. I robbed a guy once” Ian spit out his drink, making Mickey laugh lightly before continuing “ nah really, I robbed a guy once and instead of them throwing me in juive the guy, the one I robbed he uh asked the judge to let me work it off in his restaurant.” 

“Nice guy” 

“Yeah. Nice guy. “ Mickey replied quietly “ anyways, he caught me spending most of my time watching him cook instead of doing dishes and shit. One thing lead to another and he was teaching me all this stuff , then he paid for me to actually go to school and the rest is kinda history ya know. “ Mickey felt a bubble form in his chest when talking about Alain. The man’s death still weighed heavy on him, and he missed the restaurant more then he could have imagined but hadn’t been able to bring himself to go there since that last service. “Anyway he died not long ago and his son wanted to bring the restaurant in another direction, so I took the job at Polly” 

“ I’m sorry.” Ian said sincerely “ if it's any consolation at all Nigel has no plans to fire you” 

“Oh really” Mickey laughed again and rolled his eyes. He hadn’t gotten any word from the owner in weeks. Nothing bad, but nothing good either. The young entrepreneur just kept having ‘business” lunches there with various rich looking men in expensive suits, always ordering the same old shit never trying anything new. 

Sensing the other man’s disbelief Ian buckled down “ seriously Mickey. I have been through this restaruant thing with him since the beginning, I knew every time a chef was geting fired. He likes you. A lot. Your doing great. Just uh….” 

The Chef’s head snapped up at the hesitancy of the last couple words “ just uh what?”

“Nothing I shouldn’t have” Ian mumbled starting to pack his books away. 

“ uh too fucking bad, you just brought it up” He waved his hand for the man across from him to continue his thought. 

“ fine. Just, like Tony, Eliza, Grace and the other front staff love you but the kitchen staff, their kind of …. Afraid of you” Ian said the last 3 words very slowly taking in Mickeys annoyed face very carefully. “ like I know it gets fucking hectic, I saw. But you know the yelling and swearing and shit might be easier to take if they knew ya. Saw what a teddy bear you really are” he teased . 

 

“ I am not a fucking teddy bear” 

“Yes. you are” he replied easily “ just let them see it, maybe take them out bond or some shit.” 

“Bond?” 

“ it can’t hurt, you all work in some pretty close quarters back there , you need to trust eachother right?” 

Fuck . The kid was right. He did need to fucking bond with these people. If they are jumpy around him or anxious in anyways it screws up the entire flow of the night. 

 

“ what do you suggest? “

“ what do I suggest?” 

“ yeah. It was your fucking idea firecrotch. What do you suggest? A picnic or some shit look at shooting stars?” He bit out sarcastically waving his eyebrows to his hairline. 

“ I suggest booze. And lots of it. Go to a club, dance drink..’ 

“ I don’t fucking dance.” 

“Of course you don’t” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mickey - restaurant bonding night this Saturday 11pm The Enclave. 

Ian- thats awesome have fun. 

Mickey- yeah, your fucking coming to this shit. It was your idea 

Ian- I dont work there

Mickey- I don’t give a shit. Bring Nigel if you want. We can all bond. 

 

 

Ian and Nigel were in the middle of lunch in Nigels stately condo on Friday afternoon after spending a quiet night together. Ian cherished those nights when it was just the two of them, no facades no expensive suits or need to impress anyone. This was the Nigel he met almost 10 mths prior when he was waiting tables for a party the rich young man was attending. Nigel had been sweet charming, totally unfazed by Ian’s job as waiter, leading Ian to believe that his money or lack thereof would be of no issue. At first it really wasn’t , they spent nights in just getting to know one another . It was when Nigel’s father millionaire extraordinaire began to put pressure on his son to make something of himself that he noticed a change in his boyfriend. Nigel’s dad didn’t outwardly saying anything demeaning to Ian, but the passive aggressive jabs at his ‘charming’ upbringing on the southside or cozy apartment building they dropped him off at once, made his feelings known loud and clear. His boyfriend's reluctance to acknowledge his father's attitude didn’t help anything either. 

But on nights when no fatherly pressure was present things seemed almost perfect between the two. Ian was happy with who Nigel was when he was just being him. He may not have been in love with the guy but he was happy. 

 

“Polly staff are having a party. A bonding of sorts at a club tomorrow. You wanna go?” Ian began as Nigel was reading through his email. 

“I’m not staff” 

“No, but it wouldn’t hurt you to put in an appearance. Be nice, dance. I remember you danced once. It wasn’t that long ago” Ian teased knocking his boyfriends foot off the leather ottoman to get his attention. 

“ yeah, it was long ago and I got dinner with my dad tomorrow anyways, will be late with drinks and shit. I can’t “ 

“ oh” Ian’s brow furrowed “ do you want me to come? I don’t remember..” 

“No.” Nigel cut him off abruptly “ its fine. You go to the party. Have fun “ 

‘Ok’ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was almost midnight by the time Ian made it to Enclave on Saturday evening.

He had been finishing up his paper that Mickey had helped him with. When he looked it over, he felt good about the work he had done. He felt very good, in fact. He checked the time as soon as it was complete had a quick shower put on a casual yet tight fitting outfit of slimfirt dark wash jeans and skin tight muscle hugging short sleeved collared shirt. After getting his expected wolf whistle from Mrs. Gladstone he hopped in a can on his way to the club. 

 

The club was packed. He spotted Tony and Eliza immediately fighting, then kissing, then fighting some more on the dance floor. A few of the kitchen staff he recognized waved him over to join their circle in the centre of the busy tiled floor. They weren’t so much dancing as swingling their hips rymically to the beat while chatting. There was one notable absence though, Ian couldn’t help but notice. 

“ Where’s Mickey?” He shouted his voice straining to get above the loud techno beats vibrating throughout the dark walls. 

“ At the bar. “ a small girl named Beth answered, nodding her head in the direction of Mickey and Grace who were leaned against the bar, the hostess draping almost her entire body over the chef as they spoke “ looking mighty cozy with Grace if you ask me” she giggled before starting to dance with more vigor . Ian pulled away from the crowd gently. 

“Going to get a drink” 

 

Ian had assumed Mickey was gay. He didn’t know but his gayday wasn’t usually that far off. Gaydar be damned, he did look awfully cozy with the curvaceous hostess cuddling into him like she wanted to make the bar stool their bed. the redhead was instantly was perplexed by how defeated he felt at the revelation that Mickey wasn't gay. It didn’t make a difference to him, he was taken. So what if Mickey liked girls, good for him. Good for them, Grace was hot as far as Ian could tell anyways. So why shouldn’t he fuck a hot young girl. He was a hot young guy after all.  
The Chef was wearing a tight white fitted t-shirt and ripped black jeans that looked painted on. The way the jeans hugged his round ass, of course Grace wanted a piece of that, who the fuck wouldn’t? Jesus he was being all Mrs. Gladstone to Mickey now, he shook his head out of the clouds as he stepped closer to the two co workers. 

“ hey you made it “ Mickey said as Ian leaned on the bar signalling for the bartender. Upon closer inspection it seemed like Graces octopus hands weren't being readily accepted. 

 

“ HI IIIIIIIAN!” a very drunk Grace stuttered out “ doesn’t Mickey look grrrreat “ she spit just a little bit of what ian could only assume was blueberry cooler onto the chefs white t shirt as he rolled his eyes at her.   
‘We were just talking about calling Grace here an uber “ Mickey said pointedly thumbing his nose as he hoisted the girl up. He looked down at his phone shaking his head a tad as if the words were blurry’ “ i think it says your car is here “ he shoved the phone into Ian’s face so he could confirm. 

“I’m a little fucking buzzed myself man. Help me get her to the front ?” Mickey asks the smell of whiskey evident on his breath. 

 

With just a tad bit of teamwork and no Grace at all they managed to get the drunk girl in the car, happy when Beth offered to join her to be sure she got home safe. 

“ he's so hot “ Grace bellowed out the car as it left, looking straight at Mickey, whose face turned a million different shades of red at the compliment. 

 

“Take them out you said. It’ll be fun you said” Mickey teased Ian as they walked back into the bar. 

“ Well I didn’t say hit on the drunk girls” He laughed at the Chef while getting them to whiskey’s on the rocks. 

After downing his drink Mickey responded “ trust me I;m not hitting on any girls” 

FUCK. 

Did Mickey just say he was gay? 

Two more drinks and one very half hearted attempt to get the chef to dance with his kitchen staff, Mickey’s sexuality was still up for debate but his drunkenness was not. As he tried hard to wiggle his hips in rhythm with the rest of the crowd Ian couldn’t take his eyes of his ass, so round and obviously muscular, his choice of jeans leaving exactly nothing to the imagination.   
Luckily it was only Tony who caught the obvious stares giving the redhead a quick jab to the ribs before whispering “ you’re taken” as quietly as he could given the circumstances. Ian only bit at his lip and moved his gaze as they continued to dance. Before they knew it everyone was scattering on their way home, leaving Ian and a very drunk Mickey outside of the club. 

“ G’night firecro.. T ch “ Mickey mumbled out with a yawn leaning against the wall as if ready to fall asleep right then and there . 

“ Where do you live Mick? I will help you home” 

“ fuck you. I can… I know where. Fuck what?” 

Ian laughed at the stuttering drunk. He took one long arm placing it around the brunette’s waist as they began to walk “ are you close?” 

“ no but I bet you could get me there fast” He flirted causing Ian’s eyes to go wide. 

“Your apartment Mick? Are we close to your apartment ?” He clarified trying his best to not focus on what the gorgeous man had just said. 

“ Yeah, its right over on clarance. “ Mickey waved a finger to the next street over, It was very close, luckily as Ian really needed to not be holding on to the man for any longer then he had to.   
Besides looking sexy as all hell he smelled like fucking heaven Ian couldn’t help but inhale the intoxicating smell when his head buried into Mickey’s neck as they walked arm and arm. 

When they got to his building Ian stood Mickey up against the wall taking a second to look at the way the street highlights were dancing along his pale skin, the way his t shirt was stretched over his broad shoulders barely able to contain them. Ian didn’t want to contain them he wanted to remove that fucking piece of cotton with his teeth and not stop till he had the other man naked and keening below him. His whole body shuddered at the thought until he felt himself get painfully hard. 

 

This was fucking torture of the sweetest kind but he needed out of it. Now. 

 

“ Mickey. You got keys?” 

“Back pocket “ he mumbled shifting his body so Ian could reach into the back pocket of his jeans. 

NO FUCKING WAY, Ian thought to himself. He found himself very seriously wondering if the could scale the wall like spiderman and break a window. That somehow seemed far more likely then touching that hot fucking ass and not wanting to fuck it or have the other man fuck him. He was open. Really open, so open, he would do anything fucking thing Mickey wanted to do at this particular moment in time. 

Jesus, Ian . Just slide your hand in and fetch out the keys.   
He did so very carefully as to not warrant any sort of sexual harassment charge, exhaling loudly once his hand was out. 

 

When they entered Mickey’s apartment, Ian found the couch easily laying the brunette down with such force he fell on top of him. 

“ fuck your hot “ Mickey breathed out. “ like so fucking hot. Your like a sexy carrot” he continued, the admission forcing Ian to laugh until he felt a hand snaking up his long back pulling him closer so their lips were almost touching, their legs entwined down the length of the couch and their mouths were sharing breaths. 

“ if I wanted to fuck you, would you let me?” Mickey asked hotly into Ians mouth, his intoxication still painfully evident in not only what he was saying but the way he was slurring the words out. 

 

Before Ian could answer blue eyes were closed and his body had gone limp. Mickey was fast asleep, and would probaly wake up with little to no memory of any of this. 

Lucky for him, Ian unfortunatly was sent home with the worst case of Blue balls he had ever had, his head spinning with thoughts of Mickey.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey’s hang over the next day was brutal, the sun shining brightly into this bedroom causing him to squint badly and hold his aching head on the way to the bathroom. 

“Mother fucker” he sighed to himself. He hadn’t gotten that wasted in a long ass time. He had no idea how he had gotten home but assumed he walked, seeing how the bar wasn’t more than a block away from his apartment. He was happy to see he had woken up alone a good sign that he hadn’t done anything stupid. 

 

 

 

Nearly had week had gone by without a peep from Ian. The last he had seen the redhead they were dancing at the club. Since then it had been radio silence. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something wrong. But what? He decided if he couldn’t go directly to the source he would he would go to the next best thing, the bartender. 

 

“ hey uh that night we were all drinking I didn’t do anything stupid did i?” Mickey asked after getting kitchen prep all done for the long night ahead of him. 

“:well your twerking leaves something to be desired “ Tony teased a toothpick dangling from his mouth. He only got a finger in reply “ i donno man, did you do something stupid? I’ve sorta been wondering the same thing’ 

“What the fuck does that mean? “ Mickey asked raising his eyebrows high in curiosity. 

Tony leant in closer on the bar to be certain their conversation was for their ears only. “ I mean Ian took you home right? You didn’t ya know??” he asked with a wink. 

Mickey suddenly felt sick to his stomach, Ian took him home? Shit. It was starting to come back in waves. Ian helping along the street, them leaning against his building but he didn’t remember how he got on the couch or Ian leaving. And now the redhead wasn’t even talking to him. 

“No nothing fucking happened, you know hes got a fucking boyfriend or whatever” 

“Yeah I know that” Tony confirmed eyeing his friend carefully before deciding to continue “ I also know he couldn't take his eyes off your ass all night. Just putting that out there” 

“Well put it the fuck back in there” Mickey spat, turning towards the kitchen so as to hide the smile that crept across his face at the thought of Ian checking him out. 

 

 

Dinner was going surprisingly well, in fact it had for the last week. Mickey and the kitchen staff had found a rhythm. They were moving in time with one another, each person speaking when they needed to and anticipating the others needs as if they had been together for years. Some of the staff had been together for years but Mickey being at the helm was new, and for a couple of weeks they were all fighting to adjust to their new leader. It seemed the adjustment period was behind them. For the first time since joining the kitchen the brunette actually smiled as he took a few minutes to sit back and watch his employees work their magic. He felt at ease letting them do their own thing, no need to helicopter over everyone. The space to do their own thing was rewarded in spades, each plate leaving the kitchen a bountiful work of art. 

It was especially pleasing to see his new appetizers and dinner special selling like hot cakes. 

Sea scallops on cotton candy infused crabcakes for an app along with a gorgeous deconstructed beef wellington main. Mickey couldn’t believe it, his special was selling just as well as the old stand bys. He hadn’t been this happy in weeks and he was about to get even happier. 

“ Hey Mick” Eliza waved the chef over, he had Beth cover his station so he could make his way over to her. 

“ whats up, cause if its a fucking complaint I am too good of a mood to let that shit bother me” 

“ no, everyone is loving it. I just wanted to let you know that Nigel’s here and He ordered the special” she beamed knowing how happy that would make the Chef. And it did. 

“No fucking way” Mickey popped his head out to see Nigel with a couple business men plus a certain MIA redhead he was a little shocked to see. 

“ Ian had to sort of twist his arm but it was worth it Nigel sent me back here to tell you how much he loved it. Well done Chef Mickey” 

 

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ian couldn’t help but let the picture of Mickey hot and turned on below him play on repeat in his brain. He lied on his bed trying his damnedest to think of his boyfriend in the same way. He knew they were in a slump. All relationships had them, it wasn’t new anymore both of them were under stress it was bound to happen.   
So, Mickey was hot. That wasn’t news to anyone who saw him knew that. But they were friends, just friends Ian hadn’t done anything to lead him on. It was the alcohol. That was it. With any luck the brunette didn’t have any memory of the interaction. It didn't hit Ian though that his not texting his new friend since that night may be seen as off. So he decided he needed to make all as normal as possible. He had gotten that paper back they had been working on so why not send a quick totally nonchalant text about that. 

 

Ian- Hey. Got an A on that paper. Thanks for the help. 

 

Mickey- Good to know. Anytime. 

Ian - I should really thank you . I am barely passing that class. 

What was he doing? 

Ian- maybe a drink? Unless you're still hungover from last time lol 

Mickey- FUCK YOU. I’m not a lightweight gallagher. Not drinking though got work tomorrow

Mickey- was gunna make something to eat. 

Ian- no. you do that every damn day. Let me feed you. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT IAN? 

Ian- I mean let me bring you dinner to thank you. Least I can do. 

Mickey- alright. 

 

Mickey dropped the phone on his lap, craning his neck to re read the “let me feed you’ line. Shit. That sounded good. He gave his head a shake, he was sure nothing had happened between them when he was drunk. He woke up on the couch fully clothed that was a good sign but Ian was sorta flirty in text and coming over to his house. Fuck. Mickey decided he had no idea what this little visit would entail so he hopped in the shower and busted a nut in hopes of releasing some of the pressure he was feeling at seeing the other man again, after not clearly remembering the way their last meeting had gone. 

 

 

When the buzzer rang Mickey nearly dove to the receiver to let Ian in, chiding himself for his eagerness. He also couldn’t believe he had put on body spray and slicked back his hair. He was acting like this was a date and it really couldn’t fucking be a date. He found himself trying to mess up his black locks and splash some water on his neck trying to dilute the body spray before Ian made it to the door. He was unsuccessful. 

“You smell different” Ian said entering the room with bags of diner food in his hand. The state causing Mickey to furrow his brow as he took a bag placing it on his counter. 

“Do I want to know why you know what I smell like usually?” 

“Well” ian laughed lightly as he unpacked Styrofoam boxes from the bags “ its kinda a funny story and you were drunk for most of it” He teased with a flick of his eyebrows, earning himself a pointed middle finger. 

“Ok ok I know you walked my drunk ass home. Thanks for that. We need not talk about it again.” he said thumbing his nose nervously before looking at all the food “ what we got here to firecrotch?” 

:” Ginos’ this little diner near me does all day breakfast. I got all kind of pancakes, bacon eggs pick your poison. “ 

“You brought a chef breakfast diner food” Mickey smiled wildly. It was the perfect choice. He would mock most other restaurants but pancakes were fucking pancakes and who the hell didn’t love breakfast for dinner. “ i love this shit Gallagher thanks. This gives me an idea for the restaurant” he said between mouthfuls of banana pancakes." I can totally do a twist on breakfast for dinner for a special.” 

“ i would order it no doubt” ian piped up as he settled himself on Mickey's couch. They munched on their breakfast foods happily for a few minutes while Mickey found some old action movie on Netflix. 

 

“I know you got Nigel to try the specials the other night. Thanks for that. It means a lot” Mickey said sincerely when he finished his plate of food only then noticing how dangerously close there knees were. As he took the scene in he went from feeling turned on by the other man’s presence, to feeling guilty about being turned on by him, straight to anger because he shouldn’t feel guilty, Ian should. What the hell was he doing bring Mickey fucking dinner being all cozy on the couch with him and shit? 

“Whats up?” Ian asked curiously obviosly notcing the change in Mickey’s demeaner. 

“Why are you here?” Mickey asked lowly tilting his head a tad as if trying to read the other man’s face. “Why did you come here?” 

“Wh- what? What do you mean ? I just wanted to thank you” 

“Did I hit on you the other night?” 

“You were drunk” Ian stated plainly waving off the question as if it was ridiculous. 

“So yes?” 

“ a little” ian said quietly not sure where Mickey was going with this. 

“So, you know I’m attracted to you and you came over here . at night. To cozy up on my couch with me and eat fucking dinner’ 

“ you planning on hitting on me again?” 

“ There's no booze tonight gallagher” Mickey said pointedly rolling his eyes. 

“Oh so you can only can only hit on me when your drunk? Got it “ Ian taunted more annoyed than he had any right to be. 

“ no I can only hit on you when your fucking SINGLE” Mickey spat out. 

Ian only glared at him green eyes burning into blue. 

“ you aren’t single right?” 

“No”

“So what are you doing here Ian?”


	7. Chapter 7

Ian let the question circle for a few minutes before landing on the feeling of anger more than any other at that moment. 

“What Mickey ? If I can’t date you then I’m of no fucking use ?” His anger began to rise at the implication. 

“Who the fuck said anything about dating you? How’d you get that big head of yours through my door?” Mickey scoffed “ i just think maybe you should be bring dinner to , oh i donno your boyfriend maybe and not some guy you think you can flirt with all night to stroke your already massive fucking ego” at this point he had no idea why he was so angry at the guy, who literally just brought him dinner but he was. He was pissed. And Ian seemed to be right there with him. 

“Fine you know what , fuck it. I thought we were friends.” he rose up grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch and went straight for the door handle before adding “ Thanks for the help on the paper. See ya around” 

 

“Well, fuck you” Mickey muttered to himself grabbing a pillow to yell obscenities into. 

 

What the hell just happened? He could be friends with the guy, he even wanted to. The brunette had no idea why the whole thing had gotten under his skin so much. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It had been a few days since the fight with Mickey and Ian’s head still hadn’t been able to wrap itself around how everything had gone so wrong. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar wolf whistle from the door next to his that he snapped back to reality. 

“ I hate to do this to ya when you look so damn pretty Ian, but the mailman brought me your mail again “ She handed him multiple envelopes all looking like bills “ that is a lot of bills son.” she said plainly while scanning her eyes over his bare sweaty chest., 

Isn't wasn’t a particularly warm day but his run was fueled by anger so he hit it pretty hard. 

. “Thanks Gretta. I should be getting all this shit online. Guess I’m so far behind they are trying to reach me anyway they can” 

“Aren’t we all” she breathed licking her lips while her handsome neighbor made his way into his apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mickey was excited about his breakfast for dinner special on the menu that evening. Creating the perfect dish had given him the perfect distraction from the fight with Ian. 

His excitement was palpable to the waitstaff who stood in a large circle listening to him explain the dishes. 

“Ok so try and push breakfast for dinner. First we have a breakfast pizza of pork belly, bacon, pancetta, soft egg, mozzarella, provolone, black pepper, or I am also doing a caramelized banana stuffed french toast with a side of fresh greens and candied pecans. Talk it up people we want to have fun tonight.:” the crowd of waiters waitresses and hostesses buzzed about the new selections practically drooling at the prospect of trying the dishes that were placed in front of the chef so they could all have a taste. 

“ eat, enjoy! So when you recommend them, you're being fucking honest” Mickey smiled scanning his staff happily until he made eyes with a certain redhead who was curiously outfitted with the black apron all the staff wore. 

 

Before Mickey could make his way to Ian, Grace had pulled them together not far from the others who were happily diving into the food. 

“ hey Mick! You know Ian. Seems he has wait staff experience and was looking for a job. What luck huh?” She beamed blissfully unaware of the obvious tension between the two before she excused herself to try the food. 

“Seriously?” Mickey questioned in a harsh whisper. 

“ i have bills to pay. Nigel suggested it. Sorry if my presence is just too much for you to take” 

“Oh get the fuck over yourself. Don’t drop my food” he warned making his way back to the kitchen. 

 

Mickey stood alone in the kitchen for a minute trying to figure out why exactly they were suddenly to annoyed with one another. He liked ian. He liked him a lot. Fuck it. He didn’t have time to think about it, he had a dinner to prepare for. 

 

 

“You’re doing great. “ eliza assured Ian who was finding shadowing her to more fun than he had expected, until he spotted a familiar unfriendly face at their next table. 

“Ah fuck” he muttered as they walked over causing the waitress to tilt her head at him but not having the time to ask what the problem was. 

“ Ian!” an older gentleman who just reeked of money greeted him loudly “ Nigel hadn’t mentioned you worked here “ 

“Yes Mr. Bathers It's my first night.” he said quietly while filling water glasses. After Eliza explained the specials Nigels father looked at ian again curiously. 

“Sir? Is there something I can get you?” Eliza had already left him to bring back the tables drink orders. 

“Oh no” he waved him off “ I was just thinking. I mean isn’t it awkward ? You know… uh working for your ex?” The man continued leaving Ian confused but giving him no time to reply before he was starting a conversation with someone else at his table seemingly forgetting he had even been speaking to the redhead at all. 

 

Ex? Ian thought to himself. What did that mean? Had Nigel somehow broken shit off with him and he didn’t realize it? He didn’t have time to think on it too much dinner service was a blur of plates, and glasses until finally the restaurant was almost empty. Ian was glad to see Mr. Bathers had made his exit without saying goodbye. Because of course he did. The guy was such an asshole. Maybe he was just trying to start trouble between ian and Nigel he had never liked the match to begin with . 

 

He decided to get some air since Eliza had told him his duties were basically done for the night. He leaned against the window of the restaurant and shot his (ex?)boyfriend a text, telling him his father had made an appearance in the restaurant, not wanting to start a fight if there wasn’t one worth having, he didn't mention what the older man had said. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Breakfast for dinner was a hit dude” Tony assured Mickey has the tired chef took a seat at the bar waiting on his whiskey to end the evening. 

“You’re the chef ?” A good looking brunette asked tentatively sitting a couple barstools over. He was dressed in a blue button down and black trousers. 

“Yeah” Mickey nodded, taking a sip of the drink Tony had placed in front of him. 

“I am here with a few colleagues who had been bragging about this place for the last two weeks. Gotta say it didn’t disappoint” the guy complimented moving over so he was next to Mickey, not so shyly looking the chef over as he did. “You wife must be proud of all the hard work you’ve done here?” he ventured his intent obvious. 

“ really? That's your move?” Mickey teased turning his head so the man wouldn’t notice the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks from the blatant come on. 

“Yep. That's my move.” he asserted gorgeous brown eyes not leaving Mickey’s face no matter how much the chef tried to avert his gaze. “ so no wife. Boyfriend?” 

Mickey only shook his head no, unsure of how comfortable he was with the interaction. 

“I’m Cael. “: the good looking man extended his hand happy when Mickey accepted it easily. 

“Mickey” 

 

Wasting no time Cael gave Mickey his number, making the chef promise he would call him before he had to leave with the rest of his table. 

Ian watched the exchange from outside the restaurant taken aback but how much he wanted to punch the guy who was so brazenly hitting on the Chef.  
More importantly, he wanted to punch Nigel who still hadn’t responded to his text and had somehow lead his father to believe they were no longer together. 

 

 

Hackles fully up, Ian decided him and Nigel had to have some words . Now. So he hopped in a uber finding himself getting more and more suspicious with each passing minute. By the time he made his way to Nigels place he was certain he was going to find his boyfriend in the arms of someone else. So he stormed right in without so much of a knock. 

 

“ OK WHO THE FUCK IS HE?” Ian growled. Surprising his boyfriend who was nose deep into his laptop lying on his couch, alone. 

“Ian? What the fuck? Who's who?” Nigel questioned watching his boyfriend stomp around his condo in an obvious huff. 

Finally Ian sat on the couch to catch his breath, purposely pulling back when Nigel leaned up to kiss him. “ Ian what the hell?” 

“Your dad was in the restaurant tonight. Didn’t you get my message?” 

“No. I have been working I haven’t even chec….. Shit. What did he say?” Nigel asked closing his eyes as if bracing for impact. 

“Nothing much, just that I was your EX” Ian spat out eyes wide as he watched the other man squirm beside him. 

“Ok look. Its not what you think. There’s no one else, baby” nigel soothed. 

“Ok” Ian said through gritted teeth, clearly waiting for an explanation. 

“ look my dad is an ass you know that. He was just happier thinking we weren’t together anymore. So I let him” 

“You let him” Ian repeated trying to make sense of things. 

“ ok I told him that. Months ago” He said quietly chewing on his lower lip not daring to look his boyfriend in the eye. 

“You told your dad MONTHS ago that we split up.” Ian found himself getting angry again “ Are you kidding me right now?”

Ian rose off the couch visibly shaken by the news looking at his (ex?)boyfriend like the man had two heads. 

“Look so you aren’t good enough for me now. But your gunna finish school and get a good job, then my dad will think you are and all will be fine” 

“Not good enough for you?” Ian said lowly shaking his head in disbelief at the statement. 

“He thinks your not good enough for me” Nigel tried to clarify. 

“Thats not what you said. “ Ian asserted. 

 

Seemingly trying to find the right words to fix things Nigel began to speak numerous times, each time opening and closely his mouth without saying a word. 

“You know what? Fuck you. “ ian spit out before slamming the door to the condo behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nigel is not cheating. But is this any better?


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey wasn’t too shocked to see Cael had texted that evening. He seemed eager when he asked for his number at the bar earlier that night. 

 

Was nice meeting you tonight Mickey.  
Was hoping we could get together this weekend?  
Mickey- I work late weekends.  
So lets make it late then ;). 

Mickey smiled at how brazen the other man was being over text. He still wasn’t too sure how interested he was so he was taking his time replying when he heard the knock at his door. 

 

“I don’t have any friends” Ian stated firmly standing in the doorway, taking in a shocked Mickey’s face before continuing “ Its true I don’t. I mean, I guess there's mrs gladstone but shes more of a perv who likes to see me shirtless then a friend’ he stuttered out causing Mickey to laugh lightly. 

“Wait. What?” The Chef asked as the redhead continued his descent into the apartment quickly beginning to pace the room talking almost entirely to himself. 

“ Look I know you're pissed at me and I get it. Maybe I was being a dick. But I had a shitty night and I don’t have …’

“Any friends.” Mickey confirmed his voice more soothing than he had ever heard it himself. “ . “Come on in” he motioned towards the couch. Seeing the lanky redhead looking so solemn and alone had Mickey feeling awfully foolish for being mad at him in the first place and the truth of it was Mickey wasn’t exactly winner of the friend lottery either. So he understood where Ian was coming from. 

“Beer?” The brunette questioned as he walked himself to his kitchen to grab two cold ones. 

 

“Wanna tell me what’s up” Mickey asked hesitantly while they laid back on the couch side by side sipping their beers in silence. 

“ I think Nig and I are over. “ 

Mickey nodded his understanding. 

“ i don’t fucking know. Look if me coming here pisses you off or whatever I can go. I just didn’t wanna go anywhere else.” 

Mickey waved the concern off easily “ can't have you going to mrs gladstone now can we” he said teasingly. 

‘Stay here. i'll get you a blanket, ok you can sleep on the couch. “ mickey offered before getting up to fetch a spare blanket from the closet. When he return he continued quietly “ and Ian? I am your friend” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Well you aren’t fired right? So how bad can things be?” Eliza comforted ian a few days later while there was a lull during dinner service. 

“ i don’t know I don’t if we’re still together. If we broke up? I don’t fucking know anything. And I want to stop thinking about it every fucking minute . its taking over my life and driving me fucking crazy” he ranted while leaning against the bar. 

“You need to party” Tony interjected. “ seriously have a few drinks with friends get shit off your mind, maybe fuck some strange” Eliza gave him a serious stink eye at the final suggestion but didn’t out right disagree. 

“Nah. i don’t know man I don’t even know if we’re broken up” Ian groused. 

“Fine skip the strange but don’t skip the party. The whole staff will come I promise” 

“Really?” 

“If you buy booze they will come” the couple said in unision. 

 

And just like that word spread of a rager at ian’s place that Saturday after work. He was actually looking forward to it, and it didn’t get past the waiter one bit that it would seem he just may have a few friends after all. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

The party was on a roll. Ian’s place was small so it was good roughly 20 people showed up. He cleared the noise with Mrs. Gladstone earlier in the night, popping by to mention it while shirtless and sweaty from a work out because Ian Gallagher was no fool. 

The apartment was lowly lit, hot, full of alcohol and Ian was loving the company everyone provided especially Grace who proved to excellent for the ego, even if he was gay. 

“Man you are so hot “ She slurred drunkenly while cornering him on his balcony “ are you sure you're gay? I’d be willing to let you experiment with a girl ya know” 

“There’s a line lady!” Mrs. gladstone called from her side of the outside space, causing Grace to jump a tad. 

“Why don’t we get you off the balcony and into the apartment ok? Maybe we should call you an uber” he began to walk her gently into the livingroom when he spotted Mickey by the makeshift bar in his kitchen . 

“Hey beth can you call Grace an uber?” he said faintly hearing beth say something about being ready to go herself but his focus was solely on the brunette. 

Mickey was in dark wash jeans so tight Ian could see the outline of his thick muscular thigh. He had great legs. Ian wondered how tightly they could wrap around him, the thought causing his dick to twitch in interest. Mickey’s tight long sleeved black t looked so soft the way it deliciously engulfed his smooth pale skin and the dark colour highlighting his pink pouty lips. He had never looked better and he always looked good. 

Suddenly the air grew thick , Ian began to bite his bottom lip trying not flash back to a few weeks earlier when the other man had offered to fuck him. His entire body shivered at the memory, causing his straining dick to yearn for freedom. Shit. He needed to think of anything else. 

 

“Hey you! Feeling better?” Mickey asked his closeness to him taking Ian by surprise. 

“Am now” he let out, not sure how flirty his tone was outside of his own head. 

“Mmhmmm” Mickey hummed his response clearly trying to access the comment. They stood side by side bodies rubbing up to one another leaning against the wall, each with a beer in hand watching everyone around them. “ so things with Nigel..” Mickey began only to be cut off when Ian turned to look him in the eyes keeping their shoulders close together so they were still touching the fire of the contact not lost on either of them. 

“You look good” Ian stated blown out green eyes locking onto blue. As he turned back to face the other people back firmly on the wall he put his beer in the other hand so he could stealthy lower his pinky finger to run it down Mickey’s side trickling it lightly over his muscular right thigh. . 

“Fuck” Mickey breathed quietly opening his mouth to speak before he was cut off by a joyous Eliza . 

 

“My favorite Chef!” she chimed pulling at Mickey's wrist “you have to come over here and tell my dope of a boyfriend that he just hasn’t had mushrooms cooked properly!” 

Mickey went with the girl sending a longing glance in the red heads direction as he moved further away. 

The rest of the night they were separated by groups of people chatting about various things but their gaze was almost never broken. The heat of Mickey’s blue eyes could be felt on parts of Ians body even when he wasn’t in his line of vision. Small almost invisible touches were exchanged whenever ever they were close to one another. Mickey’s foot nudged at the redheads toes as he walked by, ian’s thumb grazed the back of the brunettes neck when he came up behind him on the balcony. The need to really touch one another becoming almost too much too bare until people finally started to head home. 

 

When Ian shut the door behind Eliza and Tony. he took in a deep breath before turning around to face the Chef. 

The room was deadly quiet, save for their deep purposely breaths. Ian licked his lips wantonly leaning his back against his locked door biting his bottom lip instinctively like it was an invitation for the other man to taste it. 

After what felt like a lifetime of just looking at each other Mickey pressed forward . 

“We probably shouldn’t do this” ian breathed hotly with no conviction atll. 

“Shut up “ 

Mickey ran his fingers down Ian’s tight stomach tugging at the hem of his shirt hard, making quick work of its removal then taking a step back to admire the man’s muscular form. 

“Fuck. Mrs. Gladstone is NOT wrong.” he said breathlessly causing Ian to laugh as he snaked hand around the nape of Mickey’s neck. 

“Shut up and fuck me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry there will be no experimenting with girls in this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Raise your hand if you ARE mrs gladstone!


	9. Chapter 9

As they made their way to the bedroom piles of clothes were discarded down the hall until both men were naked on the large bed in Ian’s bedroom. Warm fingers explored every inch naked flesh. Mickey taking his place up-top of Ian leaning back on his to his shins so he could get a better look at the fit man below him. 

“Jesus christ you're fucking perfect” He breathed running a hand down strong pectoral muscles, before reaching his sexy ripped stomach. . 

“You too” Ian crooned starting to uncontrollably squirm under the hot man’s touch. He took a minute to fully take in the pale skin that was being highlighted perfectly by dim lighting in the room. Mickey was gorgeous, his broad shoulders on full display his thick leaking cock bobbing hard with each movement the chef made, he was beautiful. 

“Kiss me” Mickey beckoned lowering his body so their lips could meet again, they made out until their mouths were sore and puffy. 

Mickey’ surprised himself by letting out a loud yelp in pleasure as Ian hooked a strong arm around his waist to switch their positions. The switch left ian straddling the brunette purposely so he could lay kisses to the pale skin around his belly button slowly teasingly until he was licking long stripes along the base of his dick. Mickey’s hips bucked up with need the closer the redhead came to his shaft. 

“Fuck” Mickey whispered hotly into the night when Ian cascaded lower to lick at his balls gingerly rolling them one at a time into his mouth, causing his entire body to shiver at the contact. 

“Holy SHI-” he began, his words silenced by the pure ecstasy that was Ian’s pink lips sheathing his entire cock. The Chef tried his best to steady his breathing and catch his bearings by grasping tightly at the sheets surrounding him while Ian expertly worked his cock with his mouth. From the soft swirling of the head with his tongue, lapping up the excitement leaking from the slit to the way he suctioned hard as the tip reached the back of his throat, it was the best blow job Mickey had ever received. he knew he wouldn’t last long if it continued so he reluctantly tapped the eager man off, watching as Ian grinned with he let the dick fall from his lips. 

“You taste so fucking good. Sure you want me to stop?”

“Yeah.” he breathed out, hard. “ need you to stop. Don’t wanna finish that way” he pulling Ian up to a messy kiss tasting himself as they sloppily licked and sucked on eachothers lips. 

“Wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you?” Mickey questioned almost begging for permission to enter his lover. 

“Yeah” Ian nodded “ lubes in the drawer” he motioned to side table as Mickey quickly opened the drawer fishing out lube and a condom while Ian rolled over so he could present his perfect ass in the air ready to be prepped. 

“God I've wanted this for so long “ Mickey admitted as he slicked up his fingers on one hand his other hand tenderly stroking Ian’s long muscular back until it was low enough to lay a light smack to his ass. As the first finger breached that tight ring of muscle Mickey watched lustfully as Ian’s back arched at the intrusion, then quickly began to keen under him gently fucking his ass onto his finger, asking for more. As quickly as one finger became two, two became three until neither man could wait any longer. Ian sighed slightly at how empty he felt when the digits were removed then grinned widely as he heard the condom being rolled on. 

Gripping the redheads’ shoulder with one hand and hip with the other he inched in slowly , the girth of his cock stretching the other man so deliciously he couldn’t help but watch as he entered him, slowly backing away then back in again loving the way the tight ass was taking his dick so well. Finally as he felt Ian’ start to back up with an obvious need for more, Mickey bottomed out. 

“Fuuuuuck “ Ian groaned as Mickey raised him up by the hip so he could wrap a warm hand around his cock, the brunette well aware he was way too turned on to last very long. 

 

“Don't move” Ian instructed from below, Mickey complied staying still from behind him, he watched as Ian fucked himself onto his dick twerking his hips in perfect motion managing to hit his prostate on every thrust onto the other man’s cock. The chef shook his head in disbelief , he had never had a bottom be in such control in doggy style before. The sight of that ass just working away on his cock was going to make him blow his load that second if he didn’t stop him. 

“You gotta stop” He urged laying his chest flank with Ian’s back to kiss at his shoulder blades “fuck you’re good” he complimented before railing into him mercilessly tugging at his dick while he did. 

“Shit Mickey, gunna cum” Ian whined from below…”right now fuck.. Fuck” He moaned out shuddering as he came all over the sheets below. Feeling his lover let go allowed Mickey to finally embrace the orgasm that had been threatening to hit since they started fucking.He bit down hard on Ian’s shoulder as his body shook through his release. 

 

They stayed bound up tightly together catching their respective breaths for what felt like forever. 

 

“Fuck that was good” Ian finally said breaking the silence. He looked over at Mickey who seemed to be looking less then relaxed gnawing on his lower lip anxiously “ what wrong? It wasn’t good for you?” 

“Nah. It was amazing.” he assured him “ you’re amazing. “ he said tenderly stroking Ian’s face. “ but uh, you’re still someone's else's, right?” he said quietly averting Ian’s eyeing choosing to stare at the sheets below them instead. 

“Mickey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut doesn't disappoint. I don't love bottom Ian myself. So don't be shocked if they flip soon lol. But I tried to make it hot. 
> 
> I just can't imagine him not being at least somewhat in control.


	10. Chapter 10

“You know what? Don’t answer that “ Mickey interjected before Ian could finish his thought. The brunette gave him a sweet peck on the lips before sauntering his naked ass into the hallway returning with his his boxers and jeans on, a cigarette in one hand his lighter in the other. “ can I smoke in here?” 

“Yeah” Ian replied easily obviously still distracted by Mickey’s earlier inquiry. “ look Mick, I don’t know what's going on with Nigel and Me and I don’t know what this is” he used his right hand to gesture between the two of them as the chef sat down on the bed next to him exhaling a plume of smoke in the air. 

Mickey rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand clearing his throat hesitantly “this was really amazing sex between two friends who are incredibly attracted to each other” he began eying Ian who didn’t look totally convinced by that explanation “ it was an itch. It was bound to be scratched” 

“Ok” 

“Ok” Mickey nodded before gathering the rest of his clothes. 

“You don’t have to go. “ Ian said honestly as he pulled his jeans on , meeting Mickey in the living room. 

The shorter man shook his head before pulling the red head in for another sweet kiss “ yeah I do. If I stay the night, it's not longer just sex Ian. “ he raised his eyebrows gently searching the redheads face for confirmation of his understanding which came by way of a small smile. 

“ I’ll see you at work ok?” with that Mickey closed the door behind him leaving Ian to sleep alone in his own bed. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Fuck” Mickey breathed out leaning against the wall next to the redheads door. He lowered his body raking his hands through his dark hair breathing heavily as he let images of Ian turned on and writhing below him flood his brain. 

“:fuck fuck fuck” he said about as quietly as he thought he could surprised when the door next to him opened. 

 

“You ok son?” An older woman asked sincerely despite obviously being in pajamas so there was a good possibility he had woken her up seeing how it was nearly 3 am. 

“ yes, I’m sorry Ma'am I didn’t mean to wake you” 

It was at that moment he noticed the older women lustfully raking her eyes down his body, his shirt still not buttoned leaving his tight stomach and broad chest on full display. 

Mickey grinned slyly “ Mrs. Gladstone?” 

“You can call me Gretta, and you are ?” The petite older woman offered him her hand as if to kiss it, Mickey surprised even himself when he did just that. 

“I’m Mickey a friend of Ian’s. I was just on my way home” 

“Hmmm” she hummed focusing her eyes on Mickey’s neck giving him notice that it was probably purple with bite marks. His face went a bright shade of crimson under her gaze “ well have a good night than Mickey” she smiled as he made his way to the elevator “ I suppose you already did” she teased laughing lightly as she returned to her apartment. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ian woke up utterly confused, in the middle of the afternoon the following day. 

He didn’t know how he felt about Nigel anymore, he had no idea what had happened with Mickey. Or if Mickey’s urgency to get out of there the night before was genuine or because he had had feelings for him that the brunette was trying to escape from. Ian’s morning was already looking like a shit show of emotion before he even looked at his phone to see a slew of messages from his boyfriend. 

Nigel- its been a week Ian. I need to talk to you.   
Nigel- baby please.   
Nigel- almost a year together Ian at least hear me out. 

 

He had 3 hours before work he needed to go for a run and get his head clear before facing a crowded restaurant and a hot as hell chef later that evening. 

 

Running was one release that Ian had always loved especially on a brisk fall day. The way the air played catch with the back of his neck sending a cool shiver down his spine at just the right moments. The way life’s worries seemed to fade away with each long stride of his strong calf muscles. When ian was running it was just him and the pavement, no boyfriends no hot friends turning him out, just him and of course Mrs Gladstone who was always up on her balcony to welcome him home with a wave and a whistle before he made his way up the elevator. 

“ I met your friend last night” 

“Mickey?” ian question as he unlocked his door. 

“So gorgeous that one like a young Elvis Presley and those eyes. “ she fanned herself. “ I could swim in that sea of blue for a lifetime.” she smiled. 

“Hes just a friend Gretta” Ian lied. 

“Uhuh you may wanna tell that to your neck.” She suggested before making her exit. 

Instinctively Ian rubbed at his neck feeling a slight bruise he could only assume came from Mickey’s pouty lips and sharp teeth, the thought of it getting made had his dick standing at attention. Great now he had to hide a hickey and jerk off before work, there were only so many hours in the day, he thought to himself. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The restaurant was booked solid.The news had Mickey feeling better than he had in a long time, save for roughly 12 hours before when he was buried deep inside on sexy waiter he was currently sneaking eyes at. 

They hadn’t had a chance to speak yet but just looking at the freckled face as it pulled into a warm smile when Ian greeted a costumer had him regretting every word he had said the night before. If it was a itch it was one he was intend on scratching for a long time.   
He busied himself in the kitchen determined to finish as early as possible so him and Ian could touch base about the whole Nigel situation before the night was up. 

 

Sure Mickey had never been a boyfriend guy, but he could be. Ian had him thinking her could be all sorts of things he never thought he could be like loyal and committed and just fucking happy. They were at ease with one another in a way Mickey had never felt with another person before and the sex? The sex unfuckingbelievable, Mickey found himself getting hard at the thought of it. 

 

As the night wound down he had one thing and one thing on his mind only, turning back time just a tad so he could let the other man know he was in for one than a one time deal. He was in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eliza and Ian had been working separately for the last week but he still checked in with her to be sure all his tables had been put to bed properly as she liked to call it. After getting the nod of approval he sat his tired ass, still throbbing from Mickey’s railing of it hours before , down at a bar stool to begin counting his money. When he felt dark eyes burning into his skin from behind the bar. 

“What's that?” Tony smirked as he stared at the waiters neck, having just unbuttoned his tight collared shirt to get some air. 

Ian closed his eyes turning red at the bartenders discovery. “Nothing” 

“I knew it! You fucked some strange!” he exclaimed loudly forcing ian to look around the restaurant floor to be sure no customers were straggling behind. Luckily he saw no one. 

“Fuck off” 

“ hey the best way to get over someone is to get under them” 

“Nig and I aren’t even broken up. It was nothing like that” Ian said defensively not wanting the observant bartender to put two and two together. “ it was nothing. Made at my boyfriend. Got laid” 

 

As Mickey heard the words come out of Ina’s mouth he couldn’t help but feel a pain of hurt. He wasn’t sure if the other man was just telling bartender whatever it took to keep him off their trail or if he meant it but one thing was for certain he was still saying that Nigel was his boyfriend. And that was enough to make Mickey rethink his entire plan, instead of going to speak to the other man he decided to go out the back and head home in silence. Letting sleeping dogs lie. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following day the two exchanged only pleasantries neither being weird or callus towards the other. Everything seemed completely normal, they were friends. Friends who were being just that, friendly. 

Ian had spoken to Nigel briefly, agreeing to meet him the next day to discuss their relationship. Watching Mickey joke with Tony at the bar as he wiped down a table he couldn’t help but note just how gorgeous his friend was. How he wanted to wrap his arms around him again, this time as they slept. He couldn’t help but wonder if Mickey was feeling the same way, if perhaps he was acting all normal too and on the inside he really wanted to scratch that itch again. 

 

 

“You know a man with more pride wouldn’t be here” a voice came through behind the chef as he sat chatting with Tony at the end of his shift. 

“Cael” Mickey said slowly, suddenly realizing he had totally forgotten to respond to the other man’s texts. “ i’m sorry I’m a dick” he offered honeslty. 

“Yeah. Yeah you kinda are. “ he smiled easily taking the seat next to the chef “ but you’re also really hot” 

 

The two men began flirting only somewhat awkwardly.   
The pain in Ian’s eyes as he watched them together didn’t get past Tony at all, as he watched the scene unfold suddenly it all made sense.


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I miss you “ Nigel said matter of factly. He was sitting next to ian on the redheads couch drinking one of the hot coffee hes had brought over just a few minutes earlier. “Ian? I’m sorry. I know I was an asshole” 

Ian drank his hot coffee letting the man’s apology sink in before responding. “ I missed you too. But Nig, I don’t know. You’re embarrassed of me” 

“No. I’m not. You know how my dad is Ian” 

“You’re almost 30, Time to let the daddy issues go” Ian scoffed. Pulling his hand away when the other man reached for it. 

“You’re right. I will tell him we are together and he can fucking deal with it. But I need you to give me another chance for that to happen” He tried once again to reach for his boyfriends hand sighing in relief when it wasn’t pulled away a second time. 

“Ok. “ Ian agreed tentatively “one more chance” 

Nigel nodded gently leaning in to peck his boyfriends pink lips obviously disappointed by the lack of passion behind its reception. 

“We’ll work on it” Nigel said before choosing to quit while he was ahead and make his exit for the evening. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Cael- last night was great. Looking forward to many more like it ;). Maybe tonight 

Mickey - told you I work late weekends. 

Mickey grinning to himself, Cael’s eagerness was flattering . They hadn’t had sex yet, last night was just dinner. Mickey made Lobster mac and cheese. The meal seemed to impress the man, although it was actually easy to make and only relied on good quality cheeses to really bring it together. Mickey was glad the other man enjoyed it so much. Talking about the recipe and his love for food made for easy second date talk. The Chef hated having to make small talk with people and it was especially stressing on dates. Food, he could talk about for hours. 

Cael- Ok ;( can’t blame a guy for trying. 

Mickey was so lost in the text conversation that he didn’t even notice Ian hovering behind him, until the taller man cleared his throat and greeted Tony who was behind the bar. 

“Hey Ian. You working tonight ?” Mickey asked, discreetly placing his phone into his back pocket as he stood up passing Tony an empty glass. 

“yeah. “ ian nodded “ Whats that?” he motioned to the plates of food placed on the bar. 

“Why don’t you try it and tell me ?” Mickey suggested handing ian a fork full of meat and some sort of puree. 

“Ummmm … beef and … uh cauliflower” 

Mickey shook his head giving his waiter a small smile “ duck and parsnips. And we need to work on your palette. You need to know food if you’re gunna sell it Gallagher” 

Ian rolled his eyes until he noticed just how serious Mickey’s effect was ‘ Fine you free tonight after work ?” 

“Yep” 

 

. Ian’s night was kind of a mess since the moment he saw the text from Cael telling Mickey what a good time he had had with the night before . What kind of needy asshole has to text the next day. Was Mickey really falling for that pussy needy boyfriend shit ? He wasn't sure why the exchange bothered him so much but he couldn't shake off his sour mood from the minute the chef walked back into the kitchen shape of his phone visible in the back pocket of his tight jeans. The idea of Caels words so close to that perfect round ass had Ian inexplicably dying to fuck it .

 

After the restaurant cleared and Mickey had changed into his casual attire of a black t shirt and tight jeans the two men made their way back to Mickey's apartment the chef carrying a bag of some sort with him. 

"so you're really gunna blind fold me and feed me food all night?"  
"yes" Mickey replied plainly as he unlocked his door. Ian's eyes began to twitch when he noticed the brunette pull out his phone and smile at whatever was on it. 

"was he good?" Ian asked as Mickey made his way to the couch after bringing the bag of food into the kitchen. 

"hmm?" Mickey brow furrowed in confusion as he watched as the other man licked his lips then turned his head to ask again. 

"was he good? Timothy fucking texter there " he said with more bite then intended as he began dancing his fingers down his friends tight stomach stopping just at the line of his jeans. 

Mickey cleared his throat watching the long fingers as the dragged just low enough to play with the band of his boxer briefs "Ian, what are you doing?" He asked almost breathlessly. 

"just asking, if he good. Was he as good as me?" He asked again this time moving his body so he was straddling the brunette causing his breath to hitch and his lip to curl under his teeth. " did he make you scream? Say his name" Ian breathed dipping his head to lick just below Mickey's jaw loving the way the action made his friend chest contract and breath to halt. 

"and what if I say yes huh?" Mickey taunted very purposely egging on the jealous beast emerging in Ian . 

" I'm gunna be better. I'm gunna make you beg. " He mewled tugging on Mickey's puffy bottom lip as his hands worked their way down to his cock " your gunna say my name over and over " 

"mmmmm Ian "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this posted so late. I had a busy day. I will be working on the next chapter for some time. So you may not get a weekend update. I hope this is good enough!


	12. Chapter 12

With Ian’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock, pools of spit and precum dripping down his thigh Mickey could barely think straight, lost in a sea of arousal. 

“Fuuuuck” his fingers gripped onto red hair relishing the vehemence with which the other man was sucking him off. It was the blow job to end all blow jobs it may be the blow job to end Mickey and he if it were he would die happy. Ian had something to prove, his jealously spurring on his tongue to do things that had the brunettes eyes rolling so far back in his head he was afraid they would never return. 

“Fuck Ian, bedroom!” Mickey practically yelled, reluctantly pulling his lover off so he could work at getting him naked and shoving him into the bedroom. “Get your clothes off” Mickey panted, desperate needy Ian smirking at his plan in action. 

“Get on the bed, roll over” the redhead demanded hotly “ I need to fuck you”. He statled words laced with desire as he watched Mickey’s round ass be presented for him. “Lube?” he asked reaching over as soon as Mickey nodded to the bedside table. “This ok?” He breathed as he slicked up his fingers .  
“Yeah. Yeah its ok” 

“Good” he laid a hard smack to his right ass cheek, grinning as the pale skin turned a bright pink. Before dipping his fingers inside the waiting entrance the waiter lowered his head to get a taste, licking his tongue gingerly along the tight ring of muscle, Ian loved the way Mickey’s whole body shivered in response pale skin being taken over by goosebumps with each long lick. 

“Holy shit” the chef moaned “ need you to fuck me. Get the fuck in me” he demanded arching his ass up higher into the air to show his readiness. Ian’s fingers prepped him diligently until Mickey was begging for his cock the way he said he would. 

“What do you want Mick” he mewled, in the brunettes ear breathlessly as he inched in so slowly it was tortuous for the man below him. “ come on let me hear it” He halted his movements when he wasn’t even half way to bottoming, the pause in action causing Mickey to whimper and keen like he had never done before. 

“Fuck me Ian. Please . “ 

“Mmmm” Ian moaned as he allowed himself to thrust in hard. “ so fucking good. You’re so fucking good” he praised as he began to rock his body leaving trails of tender kisses all over Mickey’s shoulder blades as he did. 

“Touch me” Mickey breathed out desperately, biting his lip when he felt ian begin to jerk him off to the motion of his thrusting. “ yeah, fuck just like that”. 

“Gotta turn you over” ian stated pulling out quickly, but before Mickey could complain his body was shifted so he was on his back and Ian was thrusting make into him “ Wanna see you cum. Wanna kiss you” He said quietly, his voice dripping with emotions he tried to ignore. 

They made out sweetly as each man came with a loud groan before Ian tumbled on top of his lover as if boneless. 

 

“ we didn’t have sex” Mickey said after a few minutes of stated silence. 

“Huh, what was that than” ian laughed, obviously confused by the statement. 

“Not you and me, me and cael. The guy on the phone . “ he explained watching Ian’s face as he spoke “ we didn't have sex” 

Ina’s eyes went wide at the admission, “WHAT? Why the hello would you do that ?” no malice at all to his tone. “Why did you say you did?” 

Mickey laughed lightly reaching for his pack of cigarettes on his night stand “ I didn’t say shit, asshole you assumed” 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Ian asked honestly. 

“Are you shitting me” Mickey dead panned. “ ian you’re always fucking hot but jealous you is some next level sexy shit. No man alive would stop that. OW!” the admission got him a punch to the shoulder. “ what? Its true.”

“You’re an asshole” He laughed in spite of himself. “You like this guy?” he asked tentatively eyes facing the ceiling. 

“Don’t do that “

“Do what?” he whispered knowing full well what. 

“Don’t open that can of worms right now. I’m pretty sure you got someone we could bring up too” Mickey said pointedly searching Ian’s face for any sign that he was wrong. He wasn’t. 

‘What the fuck are doing?” Ian asked mainly to himself. He didn't cheat, this wasn't him. He was a good guy. But Mickey was somehow just irresistible to him. With Mickey he had no self control. His attraction to the other man was dam near explosive every fiber of his being wanted Mickey in ways he had never wanted anyone. But he had made Nigel a promise and it wasn't like ian to break those so easily. To break his trust and possibly his heart. 

" I don't know. "


	13. Chapter 13

" Ian." Mickey licked his lips nervously regarding the man next to him in bed very carefully. " I don't know what we're doing here because I don't know what you want. And I don't think you do either" 

"right" 

Mickey got himself dressed before sitting on the edge of the bed placing a sympathetic hand on his lovers knee. " I don't know what it is but I know I can't keep doing it" he offered quietly. 

" i know. Its not fair to Nigel" Ian stated matter-of-factly. 

"its not fair to me" Mickey said quietly before handing Ian his discarded jeans. "you're not being fair to me" Ian went to open his mouth at the admission but he was quickly waved off " no. I know I'm here too and I;m a big boy I could say no but fuck man, i have no will power when it comes to you , you know that. And what you just did ? "

"I know. Look Mickey I know. I just couldn't deal with you being with someone else. " 

"you get how fucked that is right? You can't sabotage all my relationships while you have a FUCKING boyfriend. " Mickey said without any anger but sternly to make a point. They sat in silence for a few minutes letting the situation hit them, hard before Mickey added " I want you to stay." 

" I will" 

"no" he shook his head " its not fair because I want you to stay. I want you sleep here and wake up here and spend the fucking day here. I want you to stay. but if you did, i wouldn't want you to go" 

"Mickey..." 

"go. Ok. you leave now and it was just sex. So go" the brunette said his eyes pleading with Ian's to understand his feelings on the matter. 

"ok" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The walk home was a blur, he barley remembered leaving Mickeys . As his keys hit the floor from his jumbling them around he was startled back to reality by Mrs. Gladstone's door opening. 

" everything alright ian?" She asked looking him over skeptically as he tried again to put the key in the hole, his head was such a mess he missed for a second time then cursed the day that keys were made. 

"Sorry Gretta. I know its late." 

"oh pish! Us old ppl don't sleep we lay down then have to get up to pee again. I was up. Wanna come in for some tea? Warm milk?" She offered kindly obviously concerned by her neighbors emotional state. " where were you so late?" 

 

"umm with Mickey , you remember him right?" 

"old blue eyes, yes I do. funny though" She said as she turned the kettle on " I thought your boyfriend was that stuck up thin fellow... whats his name again?"

"Nigel. And he is. Mickey is just.. " 

" Ian Gallagher!" she spoke firmly " don't you lie to an old woman." the redhead's face turned a pale pink as he nodded his confirmation that he would not " its not like you. Not just the lyging to me but this whole , whatever. its not like you." 

Ian was suddenly hit with the realization that Mrs. Gladstone was now seeing him as a cheater and the pain of that label one he never thought he'd own was almost too much to bear. This wasn't like him, but he was doing it none the less. And if was being honest, really being honest he had no intention of stopping. Mickey had sad that he couldn't resist Ian but that feeling wasn't his and his alone. Yet Nigel had been there for months and months. they were building something, something he had thought was real and would last a long time. So to throw it away because of an intense physical attraction was insane, wasn't it. 

" there you go " the old woman sat his cup of tea in front of him noticing his gaze lingering on a picture behind her head. " that's Noel. My husband" She said warmly smiling as she let her eyes lock onto the blue ones in the picture. 

" he was a redhead" Ian said with a light laugh. " how long were you married" 

"30 years, before his heart attack took him from me" 

Ian watched as his neighbor smiled to herself letting out a soft exhale as if remembering beautiful memories and days gone by. "how did you know? That he was the one?" 

Letting out a loud laugh that took them both by surprise Gretta held her stomach as if holding herself together, after gaining her composure she replied " there is no one, Ian. I wasn't Cinderella and Noel certainly was no prince charming . HA! But I loved him and I made the decision to keep loving him and working with him and sticking by him till death did us part. " She stated simply patting her young neighbor on the head innocently "it seems to me that you have a choice to make, blue eyes or stuck up boy. Don't expect either to be the one, your setting them up to fail if you do. Relationships are hard, and you will fight and argue and you will get on each others nerves and hurt one another. That's life my dear boy. What you want isn't a perfect person, what you want is someone worth fighting for, and with. " 

 

Ian finished his tea, stood up and kissed her on the forehead softly forcing her to fan herself and give him a flirty wink " Thank you Gretta. I should get some sleep" 

"night " 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ian didn't work at the restaurant for the next three days. He was buckling down on school work for two of them and the other was date night with a still groveling Nigel . 

The dinner was nice it was at little french restaurant that Cael had been dying to try. When Ian saw the name he thought it sounded familiar but it wasn't until they ordered dessert that Ian realized it was Mickey's former restaurant, Alain's restaurant. The place the brunette had called home for many years. Excusing himself to use the restroom, Ian took a slow walk down the halls leading to the bathroom trying to soak up as much Mickey history as he could. 

When he got to the bathroom one of the cook was washing up his hands thoroughly , looking himself over in the mirror. " can I help you " the young cook asked, his apron covered in food. 

" No, sorry. I was in a daze" Ian answered before pressing towards a stall " well, maybe . I mean I don't how long you worked here but a friend of mine used to be the chef. Mickey Milkovich. Do you know him?" 

The young man's smile grew wide " Mickey! yes he was my mentor. We miss him around here. " He said happily stretching out his hand " I'm Aiden. If you see him tell him I say hi. I would text but he didn't leave on the best terms and I don't wanna make him upset." 

Ian just nodded " I understand " as his hand hit the door knob Aiden's voice came through once more. 

"he should know though, that Darcy is selling the place. He fired's 3 chefs since Mick left and hes giving up. Selling it to the highest bidder. I know Mick thinks of it as home, so you might wanna tell him that."


	14. Chapter 14

The wind was cold on Ian's back as he made his way to the restaurant to meet Nigel. It had been quite sometime since Mickey had seen the two of them together and the prospect of being in the same room wiith the two men he was torn between had Ian on edge. Luckily when he arrived Nigel was already seated at their table and Mickey, he assumed was in the kitchen preparing for dinner service. 

Nigel greeted his boyfriend with a warm smile and kiss on his cheek. 

" Sorry to bring you to your place of work for a date" he said regrettably " I didn't think about it until a few minutes ago" 

"its ok." Ian replied honestly placing his jacket on the back of his chair before taking his seat. " why do we have a four top? " 

"well, I wanted to surprise you but... OH! there he is" Nigel abruptly began to wave someone over from the door, Ian was floored to see it was his father. " I invited my dad. I told him all about us, its a peace offering" his obviously nervous boyfriend tried squeezing his hand assuredly before ushering his father over to the empty seat next to him. 

"nice to see you again Ian" the older man said plainly while taking his seat. The next 30 min were fairly quiet and polite all three men trying to make small talk, Nigel doing most of work obviously trying to mend some broken fences Amonst the two men in his life. When he excused himself to the restroom Ian expected to sit in awkward silence. 

 

" You know its not the money Ian. I know I come off as some elitist prick and thats fine. But with you and Nigel and me maybe not being as warm as my son would like me to be, its not really the money. " 

"ok" 

" you've been together almost what a year? " Ian nodded " You don't live together, you don't vacation together. I haven't heard any future plans. " 

"right" Ian looked at him curiously starting to understand the man's narrative. 

" I am a busy man Ian. I can't afford to waste my time getting to know people that wont either make me money or be in my life long term. I don't have time for it. If you two are serious than fine. You're a good kid, you are a little rough around the edges but you go to school you work. I could help you make money, if you two are serious, but I don't know that you are. Do you?" he asked obviously not expecting an answer, and if even if Ian had one Nigel appeared before he could even open his mouth. 

 

When Nigel left with his father Ian sat at the bar letting the older man's words hit him harder than he thought they would. It wasn't until Mickey came from the back that the redhead smiled a bright smile letting the sight of the gorgeous brunette brighten his night the way it always did. 

" I called about buying Alain's place after you told me about it being sold. I can't afford it. Its a fair price and everything but no bank is giving me that loan. " Mickey sighed as he relayed the information to Tony and Ian at the bar. 

" I'm sorry Mick. " Ian said gently, instinctively touching the other mans wrist to soothe him before getting up to go speak with Eliza who was cleaning a table behind them. 

" please tell me your not doing what I think your doing" Tony said in a low quiet tone, looking Mickey squarely in the eyes "Mick" 

The chef visibly squirmed under his friend gaze, averting his eyes so he was staring at the floor below him " dont know what the fuck your' talking about" . 

"I'm talking about you fucking the bosses boyfriend" he leaned closer whispering the words so only Mickey could hear them " tell me your smarter than that" 

Mickey didn't reply verbally giving a regrettably shrug that had his friend letting out a loud sigh as he closed his eyes slightly at the news. 

"fuck" 

"yeah. Fuck" Mickey agreed taking a swig of his drink while his eyes lingered on the object of his affection. He didn't need Tony to point out how stupid the affair was. It was ridiculous. He knew it. He hated cheating, he had never done anything like this before and certainly never intended to but turning down Ian seemed even more ludicrous than cheating with him, somehow. He just couldn't resist the man. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh hi Ian" Bethany from the floor below his greeted the waiter happily as he stepped off the elevator, She was in front of Gretta's place juggling a few cans of soup as she knocked on the door. "Gretta has a cold. Thought I would bring her some soup. How have you been? Got a sweet heart I see" She said sweetly motioning to the flowers that had been left at his front door. 

"now Bethany, You better stop flirting with my boyfriend or that will be the end of you" Mrs Gladstone chimed as she slowly tugged her door open. 

" Well then who will bring you soup" Bethany retorted. The banter between the two older women causing Ian to laugh lightly 

"you call this canned junk soup? A real friend would make me some." 

 

As the door closed Ian messaged Mickey . 

 

Ian- Gretta isn't feeling well, is there any truth to chicken noodle soup helping with a cold? 

Mickey- I'll be over with some later. 

Ian- thank you 

He didn't even think to message Nigel thanking him for the flowers.

 

When Mickey arrived with the soup Ian promptly walked it over to Gretta who promptly tossed Bethany's in the trash, and gave Mickey a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
" I like this one " She gave Ian a wink as the two men exited her apartment. 

"me too" he replied easily as they made their way into his place quietly. Ian's lips met Mickey's before the door even shut behind them, wrapping an arm around the shorter man he lifted him up walking them backwards towards the bedroom where they made out until their lips were sore and their bodies ached for more. The sex was slow and deep and passionate. Much to Ian's dismay Mickey still wouldn't stay the night, insisting it couldn't be just sex if he did even they both knew the time where it was just sex had long passed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ian arrived for work early the next day, relishing in the moments at the bar before Mickey had to rush to start cooking and they were just two guys at a bar enjoying each others company. They joked, laughed and exchanged only the most subtle of stares and grazes of the hand. It was a glorious time where it felt like all was normal between them. And it was normal, but as Nigel watched the scene from the window outside, something about the exchanges had him feeling uneasy. Ian seemed more relaxed and at home at work and with his friends that he had with his boyfriend in months. Nigel only looked for a few more seconds before deciding he didn't need to go ask Ian why he didn't text him or call him about the flowers that were seemingly ignored.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me.

Lying in bed with Mickey was both the best and worst feeling in the world. Stroking his pale skin watching goosebumps appear had Ian smiling into his pillow.  
"you're gorgeous " he sighed running his fingertips down sensitive skin. 

Mickey pecked his lips sweetly before sitting up and eyeing the room for where his clothes had been thrown an hour earlier when he had come to drop off more soup to Gretta. " Tell Gretta I can make any kind she likes, doesn't have to be chicken noodle" he said plainly attempting to get off the bed only to feel a warm hand wrap around his waist trying to keep him in place. " Ian" 

"stay" Ian pleaded biting his bottom lip as Mickey looked at him regrettably. 

"no. I told you this shit wasn't fair to me and we keep doing it anyways. I can't sleep here Ian and pretend this shit doesn't fucking get to me" He said a tinge of anger in his tone. " if you want me to stay , break up with him" 

" ok" 

"ok?" 

" yeah. Ok. Just give me time" 

Mickey let out an exaggerated exhale of air and shook his head in disbelief " yeah ok" 

"Mick" 

" Its fine" the chef said half dressed and walking towards the door . " See you at work tomorrow." 

 

 

Ian knew what he had to do. It didn't make it any easier but he knew, weather he had met Mickey or not the truth of it was that he didn't love Nigel. He was a nice guy they had a good run but despite how much he didn't want Nigel's pompous father to be right about anything, he was right when he said the two didn't have a future. 

Steeling himself for the conversation he didn't want to have but knew he needed to, Ian went for a run to calm his nerves. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mickey was thinking about the exact same situation at the same time but he preferred carcinogens to endorphin s so he sat drinking a cup of black coffee while trying to figure his shit out. The longer things went on with Ian the more attached he could feel himself getting. Just the thought of Ian's smile had him grinning like an idiot, the memories of the way the redhead touched him brought him so much joy, and the yearning to be with him all the time was almost unbearable. Realizing this had Mickey facing the fact that no matter how much he protested sleeping over it truly made no difference, his feelings were well beyond sex and he was fairly positive Ian's were as well but for someone reason the redhead wouldn't break things off with Nigel. So Mickey had to do what was best for his heart. He couldn't keep sleeping with Ian. He had to put an end to it. So he pulled out his phone allowing shaking hands to type out the message he was too weak to say out loud. 

 

Mickey- I don't think I can do this anymore. We need to talk. 

 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

As his run neared its end Ian stood outside the building and opened his phone and shot off a text to Nigel. 

Ian- We need to talk. Call me when you are done work. 

 

it wasn't until he was upstairs in front of his apartment that he noticed the message from Mickey. He stood reading it over and over when he felt a pair of eyes peering over his shoulder . 

 

" ahem" a woman cleared her throat obviously trying to make her presence known. When Ian turned around he saw Bethany standing behind him in a warm looking blue sweater and beige slacks. 

" Hi Bethany. You don't have to bring more soup. I have a friend whose a chef he's been bringing her some " Ian offered slowly noticing the apprehensive look on the woman's face. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was roughly an hour before dinner when Mickey was looking over his menu that he got word that the the wait staff would be short handed that evening. 

"what the fuck? What kind of asshole calls in this late ?" He growled at Eliza who was trying her best to run down the list of waiters they could call to fill in. 

"Ian. and don't give him shit." She said pointedly to the obviously irritated chef " his friend died " she finished before dialing a number and turning away from him as she made a call. 

"Ian doesn't have any friends..." he said basically to himself, thinking back to the night the waiter had appeared at his house ranting about not having anyone else besides Mickey and Mrs. Gladstone. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The knock on the door went ignored for a few minutes while Ian sat in silence just flabbergasted that his friend was gone. She had been fine, old sure, but fine none the less. She had a cold. Ian couldn't believe it when Bethany told her, she had found Gretta in her bed earlier that morning. She died peacefully in her sleep. Ian missed her already. 

"Ian?" A voice came through the door " just tell me you're ok" . Mickey brought the waiter in for a warm hug the second the door swung open. " I'm sorry about Gretta. I know you cared about her" 

Ian said nothing choosing instead to press their lips together gently as he removed Mickey's coat. Their breathing was the only noise to be heard as they made their way to the bedroom. 

"Ian. you don't have to do this right now " Mickey said sighing as his lover peppered light kisses along his collar bone. 

" I need you" Ian whispered " I need to not feel sad." He looked deeply into blue eyes trying to convey his want for the other man was far beyond the sexual " I need you" 

"ok" Mickey whispered allowing Ian to strip him of his clothes and all his willpower as he devoured his body in the slowest most passionate way . After Prepping him quickly, Ian pushed into Mickey deeply catching his deep gasp into this mouth as he did. When he was fully seated he laid his forehead against mickey's sweetly rubbing their noses together . Mickey's head rolled back in pleasure as Ian kissed at his jawline, rubbing his fingers down pale arms until he found his hands and locked their fingers together shifting so their were held above their rocking bodies . The two men stayed like that exchanging quiet breaths and gasps until they both came completely undone shaking and whining through their shared orgasms. 

 

after a few minutes of stated silence Ian muttered the words Mickey had been yearning to hear. 

 

" I broke up with Nigel. I sent him a text earlier. He called just before you got here. " 

" Ian. Are you ok?" 

"yeah." He said pulling on a pair of pants and lighting a smoke " I'm gunna miss Gretta. She was so great. She gave me some great advice" 

Suddenly it hit Mickey that Ian may not have seen his text from earlier . " Hey did you happen to get a message from me? " 

"yeah." He replied plainly " you're worth fighting for. I'm not letting you end this. " He smiled at the other man sweetly, then pulled him into his arms as he butt out his cigarette. They were wrapped up in each other the way Ian had always wanted and he didn't want it to end. " stay. Please Mick. I need you to stay" 

Not receiving a response Ian looked down to find Mickey was fast asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with this chapter. 
> 
> I have been putting it off and trying to bide my time but I finally just did it. I am hated to do it because I loved Gretta but its always been the plan so there is it. sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

“Hmmmmm creme fraiche?” Ian guessed as he licked his lips, his eyes covered by a blindfold while seated at his kitchen table. Ian honestly didn't think Mickey was serious when he said they were finally going to work on his pallet. As it turned out, Mickey didn't joke about food. 

“You’re getting better at this” Mickey complemented honestly, while secretly thinking of ways to use the blindfold later. “Ok next one” He grabbed a small piece of food and gently nudged it into the redheads mouth. 

“ fuck! Shrimp” Ian grimaced motioning for a sip of water. “ or crab” 

“Crab”

“Man, you know I hate fish” 

“Seafood” Mickey corrected. 

“Don’t fucking care its all gross” 

“Ok ok. You’ll like this one better, I promise” Mickey leaned down to gently trail his tongue along ian’s waiting bottom lip, grinning when the waiter reached his hands up to try and bring him closer. They melted into the kiss easily both men loving the affection they so easily showered on the other. 

“Mmmm Mickey. That one's defiantly Mickey” Ian smiled removing his blindfold. 

“What time are you meeting Bethany?” the Chef asked clearing the little bowls of food off the table. 

“In an hour” Ian sighed already feeling emotional over the prospect of helping to clear out Gretta’s apartment. 

Noticing the change in Ian’s effect Mickey pulled him in by the elbow for tender kiss. “You don’t have to do this you know. You went to the funeral, you helped a lot. You don’t have to do this if it makes you sad or whatever.” 

“No. I want to the scummy ass landlord will just throw out everything and she would want it donated, ya know? You was like that. She would give you the shirt of her back”

“She wanted the shirt off yours” Mickey teased loving how Ian laughed lightly in return. Grettas death had hit him hard and he really needed to laugh. Mickey was happy to be the person who made the other man smile. 

“ What time is your meeting with Darcy?” 

“An hour, Although I don’t know why I am doing this shit. He wont sell to me Ian. He hates me’ 

“ you have to try. You never know, now that his dad’s gone maybe he feels differently. Maybe he wants what his dad wanted, for you to take over the place but doesn’t wanna swallow his pride and ask” ian offered, noticing the skeptical look on the Chefs face “ fine, maybe not but it's one lunch all you can do is try”. 

“Yeah, I guess. It will be nice to see everyone else at the restaurant again. I know Aiden has probably learned a lot since I left” 

“So… Aiden is cute” Ian said remebering how adorable the younger man was when they had met in the bathroom a couple weeks prior. 

Mickey through his head back in laughter “ wow. Jealous much Gallagher?” 

“No. just curious. I mean you never.?. “ 

“He’s barely legal and not my type. I don’t date much Ian, you have nothing to worry about” Mickey rolled his eyes at the question. 

“Yeah right. What about that spinach asshole who was always texting” 

“Cael. You asshole. And you know damn well you cock blocked the fuck out of that” Mickey said giving the other man a playful finger. 

“Yeah. I did. “ he beamed proudly.

“He hasn’t texted. I deleted his number. You jealous prick “ He pecked Ian’s lips lightly before reaching for his jacket. “ I have to get to lunch. I’ll see you later” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Seeing everyone at Alain’s place was amazing, most of the staff was the same and they all seemed to genuinely miss Mickey. Aiden was especially enthusiastic about showing his former mentor all he had learned under the various Chef’s Darcy had employed since his departure. While the younger man was speaking Mickey couldn't help let his mind slip to Ian. From the moment he had broken up with Nigel they had spent every day together. Mickey was finding it hard not fall harder and harder during each encounter. He wanted them together all the time, it wasn't a feeling he was used to but he liked it. Although he couldn't help but wonder if Ian was just rebounding with him. He had just broken up with someone. Mickey couldn't shake the feeling that he should hold back, keep some of his feeling to himself, perhaps prepare for the moment Ian says its too much too soon.   
And Maybe it was. If he was being honest Mickey was ready to commit, in fact he had been ready to commit for a long ass time in fact but he didn't want to push. So he was trying desperately to keep his feelings at bay.

“ Mickey!” a loud voice chimed in behind him and Aiden, jolting the Chef out of his Ian day dreams. 

 

“ Darcy, nice to see you” 

“ you too why don’t we find a table and grab some lunch.” the other man offered motioning for Mickey to follow him as he took long strides to the dinging room. 

 

“ I won’t waste either of our time “ Darcy began, his navy blue suit a perfect contrast to his olive skin tone. “ I assume you’re hear to buy the place” 

Mickey’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he watched Darcy produce a file of paperwork from his leather bag. “ umm yes. I would. You know how much i love it here. I would make sure it was a huge success” 

 

Darcy took a swig of his coffee then grinned slightly “ and it seems people love you back. Been a tough man to replace in the kitchen, Milkovich. So you want it, it's yours. The asking is in the paper work there and we can get started on crossing our t’s and alla that as soon as you sign” 

 

Mickey eyed the first paper of many. His eyes focused on the asking price all the zero’s practically leaping off the page. “ Darcy, I can’t afford this. I was hoping we could work something out “ He squeaked out quietly. 

“ I’m not my father Mickey. You won't be getting hand outs from me” the thin well dressed man said as he rose from his seat, nodding to someone else who had arrived at the front door. “ I have other business to handle. You think on it. But I want full price, there will be no deals.” He said briskly before making his exist. 

As Mickey sat at the table , he pondered just how much trouble he would get in for throat punching the snarky asshole. 

 

 

Ian paused his packing of Gretta’s things to sip tea with Bethany and look through the many photo albums his friend had left behind. It was hard for to reconcile his elderly friend as once being the young vibrant woman in the photos before him. 

“She was beautiful” he mused as he turned the pages of her days gone by. “And so sweet. You know when I first moved in here she would leave home cooked meals at my front door to be sure I was eating well”

Bethany smiled sweetly, nudging for him to look at an old picture of Gretta on her wedding day, “ I know she teased and flirted with you for fun, but she thought of you as a son. She really cared about you” 

“ i know. I cared about her too. She took care of me, my mother never really did and my sister tried but she was young too. Gretta was like the family I wished I had” 

“You were the same for her Ian. You know she couldn’t have kids” 

The revelation had Ian’s attention “what? She never mentioned that.” He said solemnly thinking how good of a mother the elderly woman would have been. 

“Oh yeah, her and Noel tried for years but sadly, it was never meant to be” 

“Life's not fair” Ian muttered sipping his tea. As the two friends sat in silence basking in old memories of their departed friend they heard a knocking from the hallway. 

Much to ian’s surprise the person was knocking on his door not Gretta’s, as he peaked his head into the hallway the redhead looked over a man in a grey suit who was rapidly tapping on his door. 

“May I help you?” Ian asked curiously. 

“ I’m looking for an Ian Gallagher, do you happen to know if he's home, it's important”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I actually went to post this the other day and it disappeared on me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not sure how many Canadian readers I have but its Tanksgiving weekend here, and my youngest daughters Bday. So its a busy one for me. ''
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving for all celebrating this weekend!


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey had spent hours pouring over the monthly budget with a cup of coffee consistently turning cold as the hours passed by. This was the least favorite part of his job. The restaurant was doing well but they were wasteful and wastefulness was a budget worst enemy. He needed to work on their use of every inch of product that went in that kitchen. So he had planned meals around what was already in the fridge with few fresh ingredients added in. Finally he had come up with a menu he was proud of that would cost them virtually pennies for the next 7days. 

 

As he passed Eliza on the way to Nigels office he noticed her unusual dishevelled look. 

“You ok?” The Chef asked gently pulling her by the elbow to look him in the face. 

“Fine.” she sighed lightly wiping away the tears that were threatening to escape her eye lids. “ hes just been in quite the mood since him and Ian...well you know they broke up right?” 

Mickey shifted uncomfortably “ yeah. I heard but that was over a week ago…” his voice trailed off. 

“ yeah, but they were together for a long time, I mean its normal for the guy to be grieving or whatever, ya know? He needs to be sad and grumpy and maybe get under someone else” she gave Mickey a sly wink to get her point across. “Its normal with break ups. I just hope he doesn’t rebound and have some guy coming in here everyday that Ian has to serve while hes still in break up mode himself” She offered continuing on her way. 

Suddenly Mickey didn’t feel much like seeing Nigel. He left the budget in the file folder on his door and walked to the bar choosing to replace his cold coffee with a hard whiskey. He didnt want what the waitress had said about rebounding to get to him but it did. Ian had been in a long term relationship and now he seemed ready jump right into one with Mickey. Did that make Micke his rebound? How stable could they be given the circumstances. He sipped on his drink thinking about all the time they had been spending together or the last week. His mind and his heart seemed to be battling it out and for now his mind was winning. No matter how much his heart wanted to spend every day basking in the redheads intoxicating presence he knew what Eliza had said was right, Ian needed to grief, he needed to feel the break up and not just go head first into another relationship. What Mickey wanted didn’t matter as much in that moment. Not to mention that they couldn’t exactly be open with their feeling for one another given they were both working for his ex.   
Mickey closed his eyes taking a deep breath in while he let that last part sink in. He hadn’t thought any of this through before. He chided himself for being so stupid for letting his attraction to Ian blind him to the obvious. 

 

 

Ian sat in the silence of his apartment staring at the paperwork Gretta’s lawyer had left him.   
He knew Mickey would be by any minute and he couldn’t wait to share his news. He had to find some way to calm himself and pass the time while he waited amxiously. As he took out his phone he realized that he hadnt yet checked his grade on a paper he had turned in last week. HIs time at school was ending and every mark counted. When he saw the C grade his heart sank. He knew it hadn’t been his best effort, his head had been elsewhere lately but who could blame him for that. Mickey was all consuming, when they were together he only wanted to touch and taste him until they parted they he laid awake thinking about touching and tasting him. The infactuation was overwhelming. He hadn’t given much else any serious thought since they had begun sleeping together, not school not Nigel. Nigel who had spent almost a year with. Someone who he had seen a future with at one point. Ian had never considered himself a cold hearted person, of course he cared that their relationship had ended. He may not have loved Nigel but he wasn’t without feeling. 

Before he could delve to far into his emotions over struggling once again at school and possibly being the worst ex boyfriend ever he heard Micky’s light knock at the door. 

“Come in” he yelled happily grasping at the paper work he coudln’t wait to share with the other man. 

“Hey you” Mickey smiled shyly pecking Ian on the cheek before taking a seat, setting down his work bag as he got comfortable. “ whats with the goofy grin. My meeting with Darcy was a bust, work was hell and you just buried a friend. You should be drowining our sorrows in booze” he teased. 

“ Well Darcy can kiss my ass, or your ass. I know you like that “ He teased earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs “ Gretta didn’t have family. And her place was rent controlled” Ian beamed as if the man next to him was supposed to decode what any of that meant. 

“Ok” 

“ Mick!” the redhead exclaimed pulling him in for a hard kiss “ she left me money. Lots of money. So much money.” 

“Thats great Ian. it is , good for you” Mickey said sincerely. 

“Good for us. I can buy Alain’s place for you” the waiter said pulling the shorter man towards him, shocked when he felt resistance . “what?”  
“ Ian. you can’t do that. Why would you do that? That money’s yours. “ 

“Ours. Your my boyfriend. I have every right to spend it on my boyfriend” 

“Boyfriend?” Mickey asked quietly suddenly feeling his heart race and throat go dry at the memory of Eliza’s words from earlier. Ian was doing it, he was rebounding, hard. 

It was as if someone had let the air out of a balloon, the way Ian’s joyous mood had deflated at the questioning tone of Mickey saying boyfriend. “ you're not my boyfriend? I mean I know we haven’t made it official but I broke up with Nigel. I spend every day with you… what the fuck am i?” 

“Ian, calm down” Mickey tried to soothe as he watched Ian rise from the couch getting more and more agitated by the minute. “ i didn’t mean….” his voice trailed off. 

“Didn’t mean what? That this is just sex to you? I ended a relationship I am so far gone on you, I just got a fucking C paper and what am I to you a good lay? You know what get the fuck out. “ 

“Ian. I just don’t want you to go too fast. Or to fail fucking school that shits import’

“Get out” 

Mickey look one last look back pleading for the redhead to look at him but Ian’s eyes never left the floor. “ ok. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boys...... :(


	18. Chapter 18

Ian stood in the quiet room for not much more than a minute before he realized he had lost his mind entirely and regretted it almost as quickly as it had happened. He grabbed is keys and made his way to the door opening it quickly only to be met with a waiting Mickey who was leaning nonchalantly on the other side of the hallway. 

“You done?” He asked calmly raising his eyebrows in question. Ian sighed loudly before opening the door motioning for the brunette to re enter the apartment.

As Ian sat on the couch ready to continue their conversation he was tilted his head curiously when Mickey walked straight past him to the bedroom. 

 

“ I told you it was a shit day, I want to go to bed” he called out, grinning when the redhead slid behind him in bed wrapping his long arms around his waist while entwining their legs snuggly. As ian very obviously took a long inhale at the crook of his neck Mickey couldn’t help but shake his head “ stop smelling me, weirdo.” 

“You smell good” Ian replied easily. 

“I’m a chef, it comes with the territory” 

“Its not that, its just you.” 

With that Mickey turned in his lovers arms, looking him straight in the eyes “ you're a real hot head you know that? If you want this shit to work you can’t be kicking my ass out everytime I say something you don’t like. That shit is gunna get real old Gallagher.” Ian nodded biting his bottom lip in agreement. “ all I said was that I think we should slow shit down ok? Not that i don’t want to be with your ginger ass, just maybe hold off on buying me a restaurant.” he teased, loving the way Ian pulled him closer in response. 

:ok. I get it. But Mick. I jump, its what I do. I have zero chill its who I am . So if I gotta stop losing it, you gotta stop trying to put the break on shit because you're scared” 

“Deal” 

“We’re making deals here?” Ian asked grinning when Mickey nodding his confirmation. “ fine no buying real estate, but you are my fucking boyfriend. Got it?” Ian smiled when the chef snaked a hand around his neck pulling him iin for a sweet kiss. 

“Deal, but you have to focus on school.” Ian rolled his eyes and tried to pull his boyfriend in for another kiss only to be met with resistance. “ i’m fucking serious. You’re a business major. If we want to own our own restaurant in the future, you could use that degree asshole. Do the math” 

 

“Fine, now shut up and kiss me” and so he did. They made out slowly and sweetly until they nodded off. 

 

10 months later. 

 

The food tasted so good. It was almost better than sex with Mickey, almost. Ian was loving all the samples placed around the room, he was so full he could barely stand but every time his mouth was empty Mickey would just shove something else in there. And it was never his dick, dammit Ian groused to himself as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend explaining his dishes to separate crowds of people who had showed up to the grand opening. 

Ten months had passed since they had made it official and although Alains restaurant had been sold in that time. He had Alain's recipes, and he had his memories but Darcy had tarnished the feeling he had being in the building itself so he was OK with letting it go. Mickey was fine with purchasing Polly from Nigel , It was the restaurant where he had truly become his own chef. He had perfected his menu there, branched out on his own there and fell in love there. It had become his home. 

Ian and Mickey split the the cost of Polly down the middle so they both officially owned it. That agreement finally made the brunette happy roughly 2 months ago when Nigel announced he would be moving with his boyfriend to New York. They also agreed to make a couple of changes, 1. It was renamed Gretta’s 2. Aidan, Mickey’s protege was hired as a sous chef, Ian finally getting over his jealousy when the young chef began dating the flirtatious hostess Grace. 

 

“I am so proud of you” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear as the brunette leaned against a wall watching tables of people enjoying his food. “ I love you, you know’

“ I know” he replied plainly grunting at the elbow he received in his ribs “ fine, I love you too. Hot head”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end unless I come up with an epilogue. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to split the last two chapters because its more fun that way. lol


End file.
